Thomas, Jimmy, and the Professor: Adventures on the Magic Railroad
by Pat Hill
Summary: The Island of Sodor and Magic Railroad play host to many strange things. While the engines work hard to keep the economy of both lands stable, Jimmy the Reporter and his pal, the Professor, journey across the globe and back to find treasure, monsters, and maybe a little love. The supernatural events propel everything forward, and so do our beloved engines. Live on the edge!
1. Bertram's Exploit

Bertram's Exploit

Bertram was a narrow gauge tender engine. He had brown paint with red highlights, a long, black funnel, and a big smile. He worked in the yards of his old mine, shunting trucks and pulling coaches. Bertram prided himself on his bravery, for he was known as the Old Warrior. One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. "Lady has asked for you to come work with her on the Magic Railroad", said Sir Topham Hatt, "I should warn you, though; many strange things live in that place". "It's nothing I'm not used to", said Bertram. With that, Bertram rolled out of his shed and into the magic buffers.

Bertram traveled through many lands in the Magic Railroad. He went through jungles, deserts, coastlines, and soon enough, mountains. He soon arrived at the base of a large mountain, where Lady, a purple tank engine with gold highlights, greeted him. "Hello Lady", said Bertram, "What will you have me do here?" "Bertram", said Lady, "you will help Rusty shunt the mine carts in the yard near the summit of this mountain". "I'll be happy to help", said Bertram. Later, he met up with Rusty. Rusty was little diesel engine with rusted orange paint, black wheels, and a square shaped cab. "Hi Bertram", said Rusty, "Ivo Hugh will be up shortly. Until then, we should have most of the work to ourselves". "What are we waiting for?", asked Bertram, "Let's get to work".

Bertram pushed several freight cars together, while Rusty pulled them into the mine. Sometimes, Bertram pulled several cars full of diamonds out of the mine. Ivo Hugh later arrived and helped organized the empty and full mine cars. While working on the mountain, Bertram noticed some strange things. Firstly, he noticed rainforests next to deserts with cacti and tumbleweeds. Second, he felt the presence of several animals. He noticed mountain lions, hawks, and goats. But later, while traveling down the cliff side, Bertram thought he saw a hairy, man-like creature with gray fur moving among the rocks. Later in the yard, Bertram saw a large animal with the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. "What was that?", asked a bewildered Bertram. "That was just a griffin", said Rusty, "They fly over here all the time. The workers try to shoo them away; they are too dangerous to be around people or engines". Bertram watched the griffin fly off, then went back to work.

Later, Bertram went down to the water tower for a drink of water. There, three open-air coaches sat, waiting for their train. These were Ada, Jane, and Mabel and they were very snobbish. "Look", said Ada, "It's the Old Warrior". "That can't be right", said Jane, "The Old Warrior is supposed to be brave. that's a coward". "I beg your pardon", said Bertram, "but I earned that name". "How?", asked Mable, "By staying in a mine complex while other, wiser engines left the place?" That stung. Bertram angrily left the water tower, all the while hearing the three coaches call him a coward.

Bertram sat in a siding, wondering what to do about Ada, Jane, and Mabel. "You just need to prove them wrong", said his driver. "How?", asked Bertram. "I don't know", said his driver, "but it'll come soon enough". Suddenly, Lady passed them, carrying Ada, Jane, and Mabel on flatbeds. When she got onto the bridge, Lady hit a piece of loose steel and came off the tracks! Then, the bridge started to rumble. "Get the rope", cried Bertram. He sped over to Lady and his driver tied the rope to her front buffers. Then, Bertram pulled with all his might. Lady was back on the tracks and moving, but Bertram found himself stuck on the bridge! Crash! The bridge fell into the chasm below taking Bertram with it!

Later, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He surveyed the damage that Bertram had sustained. "While what you did was brave", said Sir Topham Hatt, "we cannot repair you, Bertram. The damage simply can't be fixed by human hands". "I know some friends who could help", said Lady. With that, Bertram was sent to the Seven Dwarfs. They removed his tender, fixed his wheels, and added new pistons to allow for more speed. Now, Bertram is a hard-working tank engine. He is still referred to as the Old Warrior and enjoys life now more than ever. Ada, Jane, and Mabel, on the other hand, were swiftly sent to the sheds by Sir Topham Hatt. "You will stay there", he said, "until you learn to be kind to other engines". The three coaches now wished they hadn't been so silly.


	2. Bertram and Gordon

Bertram and Gordon

Bertram returned from the works with a fresh coat of paint when he encountered Gordon, the Big Engine. Gordon was a massive blue tender engine who loved pulling the Express. He was arrogant and big-head, especially to tank engines. "I will never understand", said Gordon, "You let them take away your tender". "It's not so bad", said Bertram, "I can go faster than before now". "Pah", said Gordon pompously, "You've lost your importance, Bertram. An important engine is never far from his tender". With that, Gordon steamed off. "Can you believe him?", asked Bertram's driver. "Forget it", said Bertram, "We have work to do".

Bertram had pulled up to the station, pulling four splendid red coaches. The passengers filed into each of the four coaches. Among the passengers taking their seats were Jimmy the reporter and Professor Michaels. Jimmy was a strapping young man, with his red hair hidden underneath his beanie, while the Professor wore a Panama hat, glasses, and walked using a cane. They were heading home from a grand adventure. "Mr. Owain will be pleased with this dispatch", said Jimmy. "He seems like a nice boss", said the Professor. "You'd be surprised", said Jimmy, "Whatever. As long as nothing bad happens, we should be right as rain". Just then, Rusty rushed into the station. "What's wrong, Rusty?", asked Bertram. "Gremlins", said Rusty, "Driver says they causing trouble on the main line, and a few were sighted five miles ahead of here". Jimmy smacked himself. "Thanks", said Bertram, "I'll try to be careful". And with that, Bertram whistled and steamed out of the station.

Very soon, Bertram traveled through the woods and, sure enough, saw the gremlins. They looked like little green men, about eighteen inches tall, with green, bumpy skin, four fingers, and bat wings. One tried to fly into one of the coach windows, but the Professor knocked him on the head with his cane. The gremlin, deciding that it wasn't worth fighting the Professor, flew off. Jimmy took notes of what was happening. "What's that for?", asked the Professor "You that feeling I get whenever we get close to a goal?", said Jimmy, "Well, I sense that this could make for an excellent story. Print may be ancient, but the Sodor Times loves a good story". "Oh, brother", said the Professor.

Later, Bertram came across Thomas on the cross-rail section of the line. ""Watch out for gremlins", said Bertram, "They seem to be out for trouble today". "Well", said Thomas, "they've found it". "What do you mean?", asked Bertram. "Gordon has had an accident several miles ahead", said Thomas, "The workers are trying their best, but there isn't quite enough". Bertram's guard immediately went to the coaches. "We need to help the workers free Gordon", he said, "Any volunteers?" Jimmy and the Professor were the first to stand up, followed by the other passengers. "Excellent", exclaimed Bertram, and he steamed off to help Gordon.

When they came upon Gordon, it was not a pretty sight. Gordon had fallen into a ditch, his tender laying in a field behind him, along with freight cars being carefully pulled back onto the tracks by a Breakdown Train pulled by Edward. Workers had tied ropes to Gordon's cab windows and tender coupler. They pulled and pulled but Gordon wouldn't budge. "Well, everyone", said Jimmy, "let's be heroes". Each of the volunteers grabbed the ropes and pulled Gordon out with all of their might combined. Thomas soon pulled up with another Breakdown Train. "Looks like Gordon will be fine", he said. "That can't be Gordon", said Bertram, "He has no tender, and an important engine is never far from his tender". Gordon sighed in defeat as Jimmy wrote down Bertram's words, while the Professor took a photo of the scene.

Later, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Gordon. "I hope you're proud of yourself", he said, "Once you are mended at the works, you will only pull goods trains until you're Really Useful. Until then, the Flying Scotsman will take the Express". "Yes sir", said Gordon sadly, "Please tell Bertram I'm sorry for my conceitedness". "Apology accepted", said Bertram as he rolled up to take Sir Topham Hatt home, "Get well soon, my friend". With that, Bertram went off, leaving Gordon feeling better after the accident.


	3. Dazzling Diamonds are a Royal Ruckus

Dazzling Diamonds are a Royal Ruckus

Jimmy the reporter returned to his desk and started finishing up writing that day's major story. Suddenly, Mr. Owain, a short, fat man with glasses, long gray hair, and blue eyes, came over. "Jimmy", he said, "Professor Michaels is on line two. After what happened in the Magic Railroad, I want new stories and fast". He was referring to the Search for the 7 Lamps, in which Jimmy helped find Proteus, the Magic Engine. Jimmy picked up the phone and pressed a red button for line two. "Yes, Professor?", asked Jimmy. "Jimmy", said the Professor, "we've been hired for a job". "What kind?", asked Jimmy. "The kind the government gives out to special operatives", said the Professor, "Write this down somewhere. We are to meet at the Sodor History Museum at 10:00 tonight". "I'll be there", said Jimmy.

Later that night, Jimmy walked up the steps to find the Professor and another man wearing a business suit. "Jimmy", said the Professor, "this is Mr. Anderson, a major accountant for Senator Willis in America". "How are you?", asked Jimmy. "Awful", said Mr. Anderson, "$40 million worth in diamonds were stolen from right under my nose. It would've gone to help so many". "That's not all", said a demonic voice. Out of the shadows stepped Anubis, jackal god of mummification. "Those diamonds were kept in my temple", said Anubis, "These thieves are as crass as they are brazen". "So", said Jimmy, "why ask a reporter and a scientist?" "Well", said Mr. Anderson, "One of the thieves, a man by the name of Victor Freeland, owns a casino on the island of Nassau. It's out of U.S jurisdiction. We need people outside of those boundaries". "Not to mention", said Anubis, "with Jimmy's sense, finding the diamonds won't be a problem. Do you accept?" "Absolutely", said Jimmy.

Jimmy and the Professor rode Jimmy's motorcycle over the bridge to the port of entry. "Welcome to beautiful Nassau", said the Professor. Beautiful Nassau was right. The city felt warm and welcoming, with several old, dusty buildings, brightly colored buses and cars, and palm trees dotting the streets. Jimmy stopped in front of a large, white building with neon lights. "Freeland's Casino", said Jimmy, "Looks just as tasteless and gaudy as I expected". "Still", said the Professor, "he stole diamonds raised for charity. Good money says this will torn down within a week of his arrest". "Speaking of which", said Jimmy, "we should get going if we're to be on time". Jimmy revved up his motorcycle and drove off. At the port of entry, Jimmy and the Professor walked over to meet their contact, a tall woman with red hair, khakis, and sunglasses. "What took you guys so long?", she asked indignantly. "Nice to meet you too, Madison", said Jimmy, "As you can see, the Professor and I just here from seeing the casino over". "Any sign of my father's diamonds?", asked Madison. "That's part of the problem", said Jimmy.

He explained as they entered the hotel. "Victor divided the diamonds", said Jimmy, "half are in the casino vault, the other half is in his penthouse". "This guy is smart", said the Professor, "but luckily for us, I am smarter". Jimmy noticed the the Professor was poking holes in some playing cards. "My plan is this", said the Professor, "One of us will cause a riot. While that's happening, one of you will take the diamonds from the penthouse, while a two-person team will take the casino vault". "I'll take Jimmy with me", said Madison with a smile, "I do like a man who can rock a tux". "OK", said Jimmy, "Professor, I'll go up to the penthouse while you and Madison take the casino vault". Madison pouted, but the plan was set.

That night, the Professor put on his best suit and tie, then took Madison by the hand and entered the casino. Madison was wearing a silky, black dress. "If all goes well", she said, "my father will reward you two handsomely". "OK", said the Professor as he took a pair of red dice. He went into the bathroom and used the shoe polisher to wear down the edges, ensuring that they would always land with a 7 and a 3. The Professor chuckled at his little joke as he walked over to the roulette table. There was Victor Freeland. He was a tall man with black hair and a white tuxedo. "Professor Michaels", he exclaimed with glee, "What brings an intellectual like you to my house?" "Well", said the Professor, "let's just say that I'm feeling lucky tonight". "I'll order drinks for you and Madison", said Victor, "Three shots, pronto!"

Meanwhile, Jimmy had stepped out of the elevator and entered the hall. He noticed the entrance was guarded by armed thugs and hid behind a corner. "Now what?", he asked. He checked his pockets and found some spare change, a rubberband, and a paper clip. Carefully, he took a dime and used the rubberband to launch in across the hall, where it hit a vase with a loud PING! The guards ran off to check on the noise, while Jimmy covertly entered the penthouse. He saw the vault, but the coded door was sound activated. Jimmy let out a groan in dismay.

Meanwhile, the Professor was winning at the roulette table, baffling the other patrons. He continued rolling high numbers and winning money from the other casino patrons. Men in suits scratched their scalps as they lost money to the old bat. Even Victor was impressed. Soon enough, the Professor let out a yawn. "That's enough money for tonight", he said, "Any place where I can store my winnings until tomorrow?" "As a matter of fact", said Victor, "there is".

Back in the penthouse, Jimmy had managed to open the code lock and cut a few wires. He touched a blue and red wire together, opening the vault after a few sparks. Jimmy entered and took the five bags of diamonds inside. Then, he heard a noise. The guards had returned! "Perfect", muttered Jimmy, "Now what?" Then, Jimmy looked at the window and got an idea. He put three bags of diamonds in his shoulder bag, then tied the other two to his back. Jimmy then opened the window and climbed down the ledge. Ever so briefly, Jimmy looked down. The dizzying drop almost made him freeze, but Jimmy was unfazed. "I've seen taller", he simply said as he continued to climb down. After scaling down the building, Jimmy got onto the nearest fire-escape and quickly moved down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Victor showed Madison and the Professor into his vault. "Your money will be quite safe in here", said Victor. The Professor immediately saw the other five bags of diamonds. "On second thought", said the Professor as he tossed his dice to the floor, "I think I'll take the diamonds back to their rightful owners". Before Victor had a chance to stop him, the Professor knocked him out with his cane! "Quickly, before he wakes up", cried the Professor. He and Madison took the diamonds and ran for it! When Victor woke up, he saw the loaded dice on the floor and the stolen diamonds missing. "Guards!", he yelled.

Outside, Jimmy and the Professor loaded the diamonds in a red car with the hood down. The guards ran outside and looked around for the thieves. "Go", said Jimmy, "I'll distract them". The Professor and Madison drove off. When one of the thugs aimed his gun at them, Jimmy knocked him out with a karate kick! He then took his pistol and leaped into the alley, where Jimmy's motorcycle was parked. He saw Victor and his goons in pursuit of the Professor and gave chase. He shot one of the tires on the chase vehicles, causing it to crash into a fire hydrant! Jimmy then took a sharp left into an alleyway with two cars behind him! He maneuvered around dumpsters, while the two cars crashed into each other! Jimmy drove out of the alley and in front of the Professor's car! "Jimmy", he said, "I think they found out I used loaded dice!" "Really?", said Jimmy, "You sure it wasn't anything else?" Shots rang out! "OK", said Jimmy, "Just get to the dock!" Jimmy turned around and shot the tires on two cars, crashing them together! But then, Victor's car smashed through them! Jimmy tried to shoot again, but realized that he was out of ammo! "Alright, I'll improvise", said Jimmy. He then used the empty gun to knock the gun out of another thug's hand! Jimmy then turned to alleyway and escaped!

When they arrived at the dock, the Professor and Madison found Victor waiting for them. "Well done", he said, "Maddie, take over". Madison then pulled a gun on the Professor "Why?", he asked. "We're lovers", she said, "He cooks diner, I help steal diamonds. Doesn't get better". "Well", said Jimmy, "I think ten to twenty in federal prison is rather lenient". "With what evidence?", asked Victor. "Oh, just the audio recording I made of Madison's confession", said Jimmy with a smile, "I'm sure your father will be very pleased". Victor then pulled a gun on Jimmy, but only clicks came out of it. "Looking for these?", asked the Professor, "You didn't really think you would shoot my friend now, did you?" Jimmy then calmly knocked the gun out of Madison's hand. "Consider this relationship done", said Jimmy.

When they returned to Sodor, Anubis, Mr. Owain, and Mr. Anderson were the first to greet them. "I'm sorry about Madison, Mr. Anderson", said Jimmy. "Well", sad a solemn Mr. Anderson, "Freeland and his thugs were caught. That's all that matters". Mr. Owain, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Diamond thieves, a God-given quest, and a false romance?", he said, "Our readers will love this". "Well", said Anubis, "time to reward you two". He handed them a map. "This leads to an old cave of treasure", he said, "The password is Open Sesame. Try not to forget". "Thank you, Lord Anubis", said Jimmy. "Anytime", said Anubis, "just don't expect me to send you there. I'm a God, not a miracle worker". With that, Anubis disappeared in a flash of smoke. "Well", said Mr. Owain, "that was cool. OK, who's up Chinese food?" They all walked off to the nearest take-out restaurant, with Jimmy and the Professor scratching their heads in confusion at Mr. Owain's casual demeanor towards a God. "What next?", Jimmy thought

The End


	4. Hecate's Torch

Hecate's Torch

"Another day, another time, huh Professor?", said Jimmy. Jimmy the reporter and his friend, Professor Michaels, were driving down the coastline of Zakynthos, an island off the coast of Greece. The Professor had discovered a new temple buried in the side of a cliff, and Jimmy came along to write for the Sodor Times about it. "Save your breath, Jimmy", said the Professor, "Archeology is hard work, although we're lucky not to be awake at four in the morning without breakfast". Jimmy looked out at the sea, then toward the file on his lap. He opened it to a photo of the temple, it's sandy exterior casting a shadow of dread due to the large stone snakes on the columns, snarling wolf statues, and a strange, circular symbol on the crest of the temple. "What's this?", asked Jimmy. "That", said the Professor, "is Hecate's Wheel. It represents the cycle of life and death". Jimmy continued to study the symbol.

When they arrived, Jimmy and the Professor found the base camp in disarray. Some workers were putting out a fire in one of the tents, while several others packed their things and prepared to leave. "What's going on here?", asked the Professor. "It's the Goddess", cried one of the workers, "Hecate is angry with us!" "On this island?", asked Jimmy, "Please". "It's true", said one of the workers, "Hecate appeared and told us to leave. She even blew up one of the tents with her powers! We must escape before Hecate returns!" While the workers tried to persuade the Professor into leaving, Jimmy noticed something in the ashes. He dug around, and picked up a small piece of shrapnel. "Professor", said Jimmy, "Take a look at this." He held up the shrapnel. "My word", said the Professor. "Now", said Jimmy, "which Greek deity would need to use a bomb?" "None of them", said the Professor. "Exactly", said Jimmy, "What we're dealing is something very human". "But what do these people want?", asked the Professor. "I don't know", said Jimmy, "But I'll bet it's inside that temple". "Well", said the Professor, "let's go find it first".

So, Jimmy and the Professor boldly walked into the temple. Inside were carvings on the obsidian black walls. "Can you read this, Professor?", asked Jimmy. "Of course", said the Professor, "Hmm. Interesting. According to these carvings, this temple is the final resting place of the Torch of Hecate, a weapon that allows the user to control fire." "Like a flamethrower?", asked Jimmy. "Sort of", said the Professor, "Hecate is often depicted in art wielding two torches. Her domain over witchcraft and ghosts grants her an alarming agency among magic users. To have the Torch would allow great power to the user, as well as ceremonial importance". "Looks like we'll have to find it first", said Jimmy as he turned on his flashlight. He noticed a tunnel at the back of the temple. "After you, Professor", said Jimmy.

The tunnel was covered in ashen skulls, carvings depicting witchcraft, and red liquid that looked a lot like blood. Jimmy did his best not to gag. Suddenly, they saw a flickering light up ahead. They walked out of the tunnel and hid behind some rocks, then looked into the pit. There, they saw several soldiers being led by a man in a suit and a fedora. "Who's that?", asked Jimmy. "Why", said the Professor, "that's Devon Wilkshire! He was an assistant to Professor Barnaby, helping him rob burial sites around the world". "Just like now", said a voice. Devon had found them. "It's no use resisting", he said, "Kirby, Mike, tie them up". Two henchmen grabbed Jimmy and the Professor, put them in two chairs back to back, and tied them together. "Alright, Devon", said Jimmy, "did Professor Barnaby put you up to this?" "Barnaby", laughed Devon, "Oh goodness, no. The man hasn't been seen since your little escapade in the desert. No, I intend to take Hecate's Torch, destroy the two of you, then take over the world." "Definitely sounds like Barnaby, right Professor?", said Jimmy. "Barnaby didn't scare of the workers with the fake costume and bombs", said Devon. "That's what they all say", said Jimmy. "Regardless", said Devon, "the Torch is here somewhere. Boys, let's go. Big Ben, keep an eye on them". The villains walked off, leaving Jimmy and the Professor in the pit.

"I mean honestly", said Devon, "Barnaby himself couldn't have thought up a plan as good as this." "Right-O, boss", said Kirby. They walked down another tunnel, this one covered in liquid gold. "We're getting close", said Devon.

As Jimmy and the Professor struggled against their bonds, they noticed a shape moving in the cavern. "What's that?", asked Jimmy. Big Ben noticed too, and proceeded to shoot at it! The shape then appeared behind Big Ben and knocked the gun out of his hands! Big Ben tried to punch the shape, but his fists went through it! "What's going on?", asked the Professor. "Who cares?", said Jimmy, "It's giving us a chance to escape". Jimmy reached for his back pocket and pulled out a pocket-knife. He then started cutting the ropes that bound his hands. He then burst of the ropes! Big Ben tried to attack, but Jimmy knocked him down with a right cross to the jaw! "Good to see you've improved your boxing", said the Professor as he got out of the ropes. "Come on", said Jimmy grabbing Big Ben's gun, "We need to stop Devon!" They ran down the tunnel.

Devon and his cronies entered a room with a tall alter, dual staircases on each side, with lit torches lighting the room. On the alter stood a tall piece of charred, black wood, with silver metal lining the top and bottom parts of it. "At long last", said Devon, "Soon, every user of black magic will bow to me". "Don't be so sure", said a voice. Jimmy then swung down on a grappling hook and knocked Devon to the ground! He then ran up the stairs and fired upon the Kirby and Mike, who tried to shoot him! Then, the Professor knocked out Kirby! Mike tossed his gun away and charged at Jimmy with a knife! He stabbed Jimmy's gun, then kicked him! But then, Jimmy socked Mike with a left hook, knocking him down the stairs! But then, Devon knocked down the Professor and started shooting at Jimmy! "I can always kill your friend, reporter", said Devon. "Jimmy, the Torch!", cried the Professor. Jimmy grabbed the Torch of Hecate, then fired a burst of flames at Devon! He managed to avoid the attack, but then, the shape appeared and knocked him out! Jimmy and the Professor were able to get a good look at the figure, woman wearing a purple dress and hood, with a golden belt that look like snake skin, black hair, and glowing purple eyes. "I am Hecate", she said, "Goddess of Witchcraft and..." "Patron of this temple", said Jimmy, "We kinda figured that one out on our own". "Well", said Hecate, "and here I thought print was dead. Regardless, do have my torch or not". "Here", said Jimmy as he tossed the torch to her, "It clashes with the outfit". "I see", said Hecate, "We'll meet again soon". Then, she disappeared in a burst of flames. "I think she's rather snarky", said the Professor. "No, really?", said Jimmy, "Let's round up these guys. I have a feeling the police would love to have an associate of Professor Barnaby in custody".

Later, as the sun set on the temple, Jimmy looked out the sea. The Professor walked up beside him. "What troubles you, my friend?", he asked. "Barnaby is still out there", said Jimmy, "I've tried meditating, looking at a map of the Magic Railroad, nothing. I may be the compass, but I'm not finding anything." "Maybe you just don't know where to look", said a voice. It was Hecate. "Back so soon?", asked the Professor. "No", said Hecate with a smile, "I just like living among foolish mortals. Regardless, I forgot to thank you two for getting this back". "It's what we do", said Jimmy, "So, if I'm looking in the wrong place, where should I look?" "Well", said Hecate, "if I were you, I'd broaden your search to other parts of the world. If you can't find him in one place on a map, he's obviously, and wisely, started moving. it's best to move too. After, a compass is supposed to show what direction to go, not find the destination". "Thank you, Hecate", said Jimmy. "Yeah, yeah", said Hecate, "Just don't get too sappy. I'll call". Then, she disappeared.

On the cliffs above, a man with long, brown hair, a scar over his left eye, and a shroud covering his face looked down on Jimmy and the Professor. He took off the shroud, revealing himself to be Professor Barnaby. "Soon enough", he said.

The End?


	5. Big Trouble in the Big Easy

Big Trouble in the Big Easy

Jimmy and the Professor entered the Sodor Times building and walked over to the desk of Miss Fletcher. "Morning, Miss Fletcher", said Jimmy, "How is Mr. Owain this morning". Suddenly, Niles, another young reporter in the office with black hair, khakis, and a huge ego, was thrown out of Mr. Owain's office. "GET OUT!", he yelled, "THAT IS THE WORST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!" "Niles wants to keep the budget down by striking a few pages from the paper", said Miss Fletcher. "Like?", asked Jimmy nervously. "Oh, the usual", said Miss Fletcher, "The food section, film reviews, comics, and the sports section". "Oh, Jimmy", said Mr. Owain, "A letter came in for you". Jimmy's letter went as follows: "Dear Jimmy and Professor Michaels, I have requested your presence at the manor of Baron S. in stately New Orleans. Baron S. would be delighted to have you two join him for a Mardis Gras party, which will be hosted on 742 Loa Avenue. Be sure to bring a costume for the festivities." "Who's Baron S.?", asked Jimmy. "Don't know", said Mr. Owain, "But considering that he's a baron living in the states, he must have some pull over money and power in New Orleans. If possible, I want you to interview him. Now get going, the news doesn't write itself". "Hey", cried Niles from his cubicle, "Why do they get to go to New Orleans? They haven't even been in the building for five minutes". "Well", said Mr. Owain, "it's because they don't try to strike the food section from the paper, and have award winning headlines like "Proteus Found", "Gordon Learns a Lesson", and "Temple Uncovered on Greek Island". Headlines that never fail to drum up interest in our humble paper. While I'm at it, let's look at **your** amazing headlines". "Oh boy", said Niles as Mr. Owain picked up the day's paper. "Hmm, let's see", he said, "Oh, these are some doozies. "Carrot Snatcher Still at Large", Socks Returned", and, here's my favorite, "Reporter Rescued from 2 Foot Ditch"". "OK, now that's just cruel", said Niles, but he had gotten the point by then.

Jimmy and the Professor got on the train to New Orleans after landing in in Richmond. "This is going to be great", said the Professor, "Have you figured out what your costume will be?" "I'm thinking I'll be a knight", said Jimmy, "You?" "I'm an archaeologist with a skull for a face", said the Professor. While they discussed their plans for the party, a man with glassy eyes shambled down the isle. "We should be careful", said the Professor, "New Orleans is one of the most haunted places in the world". Suddenly, the glassy-eyed man opened the door and stood staring at Jimmy. "Can I help you?", asked Jimmy. Then, the man drew a knife! "Jimmy, look out!", cried the Professor. Jimmy caught the man's arm and hit him in the ribs! But then, the man tried to slash Jimmy with the knife, but was hit by the Professor! While the man was distracted, Jimmy tackled him! He then kicked the knife away! The man tried to punch Jimmy, but then, Jimmy caught the punch and hit back! Then, the man fell over. Jimmy and the train conductor ran to check on him, but he didn't seem to breath. "We'll turn him over to the police", said the conductor, "Sorry about that". Jimmy noticed something on the man's arm as they took him away. It looked like some kind of symbol.

Jimmy continued to think about the man as he and the Professor arrived in costume at 742 Loa Avenue. It was a grand, plantation style home, with white paint, hanging plant pots, a balcony over the front door, and purple windows. "This is the place", said the Professor, "Let's knock". They knocked on the door and a tall butler answered. "This way, gentlemen", he said. As they walked through the house, Jimmy took note of some strange dolls, a stuffed alligator, and paintings of several figures. He stopped at one, a relief of the Goddess Hecate, whom Jimmy and the Professor had met before. "Ahem", said the butler, "the party is this way, sir". Jimmy and the Professor were led out to the pool area, where several costumed men and women were dancing to the swinging sounds of jazz. Some were dressed as flappers from the 1920's, some as jesters, some even as Greek Gods. The host, a tall African-American with a top hat, sunglasses, and a purple suit and tie, moved towards Jimmy and the Professor. "Welcome to my little soirée", he said. "Baron S, I presume?", asked the Professor. "Baron S. indeed", he said, "Welcome to New Orleans. We hardly get of your caliber in this town". "I wouldn't write off New Orleans yet", said Jimmy, "This is the birthplace of Louis Armstrong, after all". "Very good", said Baron S., "Our city has such history, but men like you make it. Well, enjoy the party. You only live once, you know". Baron S. walked toward his other guests. "I guess we check out the bar first then", said the Professor. So, Jimmy and the Professor made their way to the tiki bar, where the bartender mixed drinks while wearing an owl mask. "Two waters, please", said the Professor. Jimmy suddenly felt pulled toward a woman dressed as princess sitting to his right. "What brings you fellas to New Orleans?", she asked in a French accent. "The search for adventure, food, and Baron S' humble invitation to his party", said Jimmy. "You from out of town?", she asked. "Very", said Jimmy, "We just flew in from the Island of Sodor". "Ah", she said, "I've heard of that place. That's where Thomas lives, right?" "Of course", said Jimmy. "What's your name?", she asked. "Oh", said Jimmy, "Where are my manners? I'm Jimmy, from the Sodor Times." "Charlotte", she said as she wrote something down on a napkin, "Baron S and I are like family, you know? I have to get going now." Charlotte then handed Jimmy the napkin. "Call me", she whispered. Then, Charlotte walked off. "Ooh", said the Professor, "She just gave you her number. That's a keeper". "You bet", said a voice. An African-American man dressed as the Grim Reaper walked over. "The Mademoiselle is very spirited", he said, "Oh, almost forgot. My name is James Crowe. I'm an accountant for Baron S." He handed business cards to each of them. "No kidding", said Jimmy. "Say", said the Professor, "perhaps you can tell us more about our host". "Sorry", said James, "I just handle money and real estate. All I can say is that Baron S. knows how to strike a good deal". As James sipped champagne from his glass, Jimmy continued to observe the enigmatic Baron S.

An hour later, Jimmy and the Professor returned to their hotel room. "Whew", said the Professor, "I'm beat. Jimmy, call her". And just like that, the Professor rushed into the bathroom to change, leaving Jimmy to pick up the phone. When the Professor stepped out, there was Charlotte. "You came fast", he said. "What can I say?", she said, "I can never resist a call from a friend". She turned to Jimmy. "So, what is it you do again?", Charlotte asked. "I'm a reporter", said Jimmy, "Usually, I cover the daily going ons at home, but recently, I've traveled with the Professor to some far-off places." "Anyplace worth mentioning?", asked Charlotte. "I've been to the Magic Railroad", said Jimmy, "Wonderful place, but the big monsters are what keep me from coming back". Just then, the phone rang and the Professor picked up. "Yes?", he asked, "Oh, Mr. Crowe, how are you? Uh-huh. Yes. OK, I'll be there in five minutes". He hung up. "That was Mr. Crowe", said the Professor, "He wants to meet me about opening up a land agreement back home. I won't be long". Then, the Professor took his hat and cane and left the room.

As the Professor walked the street, he was jumped from behind by a man! The man then stuck a syringe into the Professor's neck, causing him to fall over. "Send them in", said the man. Before he lost consciousness, the Professor realized they were about to attack Jimmy!

As Charlotte and Jimmy talked, the phone rang again. "Yes?", said Jimmy when he answered, "Huh. OK then. Thank you, Detective. OK. OK, I'll let you know if anything comes up. OK, good night". "What was that?", asked Charlotte. "The man that attacked was dead for a week", said Jimmy. "So?", asked Charlotte. "So", said Jimmy, "how can he attack me with a knife? Something isn't right". Suddenly, the window shattered and in flew a demon with the head of a horse's skull, three claws on each hand, cloven hooves, and bat wings! It knocked Jimmy into a wall, but then, he grabbed a chair and smashed it onto the demon's face! "Go!", he cried, and he and Charlotte ran out of the hotel room. Suddenly, another demon burst through the floor, But Charlotte punched it in the face! "Whoa", said Jimmy. "Come on", said Charlotte, "We have to get to the limo". Then, the other demon flew out of the hotel room! But just as it was about to get them, the elevator doors closed on it's face! "That was close", said Jimmy. Then, he and Charlotte ran out of the lobby and into her limo. "Step on it", they cried. Just as they sped off, the demons attacked! One of them cut through the roof! "You wouldn't happen to have a gun on you, would ya?", asked Jimmy. "As a matter of fact", said Charlotte as she handed him a shot-gun. Jimmy then aimed and blasted the demon's face off! The other demon tried to escape, but was also shot by Jimmy! He and Charlotte then breathed a sigh of relief.

As they passed through Bourbon street, Jimmy tried to clear his head. "OK", said Jimmy, "As soon as I get news of a dead man walking, demons attack. Something is up". "What do we do next?", asked Charlotte. "Well", said Jimmy as he looked at the business card Crowe handed him, "I guess we should find the Professor. He'd know what to do this situation". The driver took a left and headed east. "i have a good feeling about this", said Jimmy, "So, how'd you and Baron S. meet?" "Oh, Sam and I have known each other for years", said Charlotte, "You could say we're like family". Jimmy sat back and thought on that.

The limo stopped in front of an old warehouse. The paint was peeling, brick and mortar were exposed, and ceiling tiles littered the ground. "Looks like Crowe isn't in business", said Charlotte. "No", said Jimmy, "no, I feel something here". He walked over to the door and jiggled the handle. The door then fell over. "Interesting", said Jimmy, "After you". Charlotte walked into the warehouse, with Jimmy just behind. The warehouse was completely empty. There was nothing there save for an office. Jimmy opened the door and looked around. The office only had a desk and a safe. Jimmy then blasted open the safe with the shot-gun! He took out a series of files and put them on the desk. "Find anything?", asked Charlotte. "Yeah", said Jimmy, "These real estate bookings are fake. These are dummy files". Jimmy then noticed something else in the files. He flipped through newspaper articles detailing segregation and police violence. "I think I might have found a motive", said Jimmy. He then noticed a stack of photos in another file and looked through them. Each one was a photo of either a rich land owner or entrepreneur, but one photo stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a photo of Jimmy and the Professor back on Sodor. "Something wrong?", asked Charlotte. "Yeah", said Jimmy, "It would seem that James Crowe is stalking the guests at Baron S.' party. But why?" Suddenly, several men shambled into the office. Jimmy noticed that one of them had a gaping hole in his chest. "Zombies!", he cried. One of the zombies drew a gun and fired, but Charlotte blocked the shot with her bare hand! Jimmy then leaped forward punched a zombie! Then, he blasted the zombie with the gun apart! Charlotte, despite the confines of her dress, was able to bash two zombies into the walls! Then, she kicked a zombie out of the window! Jimmy was able to shoot two other zombies, but then, he ran out of ammo! So, he used the gun as a club and bashed the last zombie over the head! Suddenly, a demon burst through the ceiling! Before it could attack, Charlotte used a karate chop to cut it's head off! "You just might be the second best friend I've ever had", exclaimed Jimmy. "Aww", said Charlotte, "So, now what?" Jimmy then went over and looked over the fallen zombies and found the same strange symbol. He took a photo of it and said: "Now, we pay Baron S a visit".

Jimmy burst into the office of Baron S. "Jimmy", he said with a smile, "What brings you to my humble abode?" "This", said Jimmy as he showed him a photo of the symbol, "The Professor is missing, and I think you know where he is, Baron Samedi". This made the man look up in disbelief. "How did you find out?", he asked. "I wasn't hard", said Jimmy, "I noticed a guy who looked like you in that painting of Hecate, Charlotte called you Sam, and your alias is Baron S. It couldn't have been easier". "I presume you know about Charlotte?", asked Baron Samedi. "She cut the head off of a demon with her bare hand", said Jimmy, "Not to mention, James called her Mademoiselle. Speaking of which". Charlotte then walked in and placed the demon's head on the desk. "That dirty double crosser", shouted Baron Samedi. "This isn't one of yours?", asked Jimmy. "No", said Baron Samedi, "This is one of Set's minions. He used to unleash these bad boys on battlefields". "So why would Crowe have three work for him?", asked Jimmy. "I can explain that", said Baron Samedi, "James Crowe, as I'm sure you know, is a pseudonym. He's actually Rick Holms, a steel worker in the north side. Now this guy, he's radical. He got into voodoo a month ago and made a deal with me to help take down some of the rich men and women in the city. He wanted you out of the way first, so he sent out in invitation to the city." Jimmy then realized something. "Rick has the Professor!", he cried. "Well then", said Charlotte as she handed him the shot-gun, "Let's save him".

On the north side, the Professor struggled against the bonds of which he was tied, but couldn't. "Don't worry, Prof", said Rick as he polished a knife, "We'll be done before you know it". Suddenly, Jimmy burst in and blasted zombies apart! Suddenly, the zombies that remained were destroyed by Mademoiselle Charlotte and Baron Samedi! "Rick", said Baron Samedi, "consider our little deal terminated". "I'll still get the power", cried Rick He lunged at the Professor with the knife, but Jimmy knocked him down! Rick threw the knife at Jimmy, but he dodge the attack and socked Rick in the jaw! But then, Rick smashed a chair onto Jimmy and kicked him down a flight of stairs! But before Rick could do anything, Baron Samedi knocked him into a wall! Then, Jimmy knocked him to the floor! He then took the knife and cut the Professor free. "This was a strange night", said the Professor. Jimmy just smiled.

Later, after the police took Rick into custody, Jimmy and the Professor looked out at the Louisiana sunrise. "So", said the Professor, "is there anything else you want to do?" "Well", said Jimmy, "I know a nice restaurant near Bourbon Street. We can eat there, and after that, we should ride around in the street cars". "Alright", said the Professor, "Then what?" "I've persuaded Baron S. to grant an interview. I'm sure Mr. Owain will be pleased with that". "Well, what are we waiting for?", said the Professor, "Let's go". With that, they walked off into the city of New Orleans, ready for another adventure.

The End


	6. Distant Fires

Distant Fires

Jimmy had decided to take a break from adventures for the time being. After the events in New Orleans, Jimmy decided to stick to local news. Today though, Jimmy was picking up groceries at the local general store. Suddenly, he sensed that the man running past him was up to something. Before he could follow him, there was a loud BOOM! The building had caught fire! People started to rush out as the fire alarms blared! They pushed each other out the way, knocking over shelves in their wake! A mother and her son were caught in the pandemonium, pinned to the ground by a shelf! "Help! Help!", cried the boy. Jimmy rushed over and used all of his strength to lift the shelf! He then grabbed the mother and son and ran as fast as they could, leaping out of the window before the backdraft blew out the front entrance!

Later, police and firefighters put out the blaze. One of these cops, a tall man with black hair named Inspector Ron, approached Jimmy. "That was a brave thing you did back there", he said. "Believe me", said Jimmy between breaths, "I'm used to it". "Well", said Inspector Ron, "at least the firefighters put out the gas explosion before anyone else was hurt". "Gas explosion?", asked Jimmy, "No no, this was arson". "Kid", said Inspector Ron, "You may have met gods, but this was not an arson". "We've got the arson device", said a police officer as he placed what looked like a bottle into an evidence bag. "I'll be dog gone", said Inspector Ron, "This would make the third one this week". "Three arsons in a week?", said Jimmy, "I smell a scoop". "Yeah, well don't bark up the wrong tree", said Inspector Ron, "We'll find the culprit". Jimmy looked on as Inspector Ron got into his car and drove off.

"Something isn't right", said Jimmy. "I know", said the Professor as he looked at the paper, "Niles actually wrote a good story this time". "It's not that", said Jimmy, "Although, Niles getting out on the field is unusual on account of his mishaps. No, it's these arsons." He took out a map and marked the locations of the fires. "Look", said Jimmy, "The fires first started here, at the Suddery Bank. The police though this was a robbery gone bad, but then, a second fire occurred here, at Mitton Electronics. Finally, we had the fire at Hooper Groceries, of which I and a family of two were nearly barbecued alive. Notice anything?" The Professor observed the markings. "Great Venus!", he cried, "All of these fires have happened on or near Edwards Line". "Really?", asked Jimmy, but even he had to concede to the discovery. "Now what?", he asked. "We alert Inspector Ron of this and wait", said the Professor, "It's not our place to go after criminals". "What about Professor Barnaby?", asked Jimmy. "This is significantly more dangerous to you", said the Professor, "We'll wait". Jimmy was about to protest, but something in him realized that this wasn't his fight. "Alright", said Jimmy as he marked the next location for arson attacks, "We take this to the cops and hope they can stop the next fire at...Allcroft Station".

True to his word, Jimmy alerted the cops. He, the Professor, and Inspector Ron waited for the arsonist to appear. "So", said Inspector Ron, "How will we know who the culprit is?" "We'll know", said Jimmy. Just then, Edward arrived at the station. Jimmy looked toward his coaches and realized something. "It's in there", he cried. "Let's go", said Inspector Ron. Jimmy grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher and ran into the first coach. "What's going on?", asked Edward. "No time to explain", said Inspector Ron, "Professor, get the passengers to safety!" "Already on it", said the Professor as he opened the coaches doors.

Meanwhile, Jimmy looked up and down the aisle and entered and entered a compartment. There stood a man wearing a fedora, gas mask and a trench coat, ready to light an explosive device. "That's far enough", said Jimmy, "Drop it". The man then threw to device and lighter onto the wall and punched Jimmy! A fire broke out, but Jimmy was still able to kick the arsonist in the chest! He grabbed his coat, but the arsonist then knocked Jimmy to the ground! But then, Jimmy grabbed the fire extinguisher and covered the arsonist with foam! He ran off, but Jimmy decided to put out the fire before chasing him down. Soon, the flames were gone and Jimmy sighed in relief.

"And he was gone", said Jimmy, "Just like that". "I understand", said Inspector Ron, "At least you put out the fire." "Speaking of which", said Jimmy as he took out the torn piece from the coat from his pocket, "I managed to swipe this from the arsonist. Any significance?" "Plenty", said Inspector Ron, "This has a fireman's patch on it. The kind we give to our arson investigators." "This reminds me of a case I consulted with in California", said the Professor, "We can't make the same mistakes as they did". "It's settled then", said Jimmy, "We need to get involved". "The kid's right, Professor", said Inspector Ron, "We'll need a compass to know which way to go". The Professor sighed, defeated. He feared this moment would come. "OK", said the Professor as he took out the map, "Our little firebug has been hitting these places in a pattern that heads north. Even though his attempt here was thwarted, I don't think he's coming back. He knows we're onto him." "So", said Jimmy, "logically speaking, the arsonist is going to strike Miller's Diner next." "The place is terrible anyway", said Inspector Ron, "The service there treats you like a child". "We need to get there first", said Jimmy. He turned to Edward. "I've got an idea".

Edward sped down the line with Jimmy and the Professor in his cab. "Alright", said Jimmy, "Inspector Ron is tailing us in his police cruiser. We should both be there before the arsonist". "What will Sir Topham Hatt say to this?", asked Edward. "He'd say you're a Really Useful Engine for helping us", said the Professor. Edward's driver and fireman shot each other a look. Jimmy then heard a beeping and took out his radio. "Yes, Inspector?", he asked. "Jimmy", said Inspector Ron, "I've looked into the fireman's patch. Get this, our arsonist is an older man, about 60 years of age. Possibly retired. The patch was produced back in 1977, right around the time nine people became arson investigators for our unit". "Can you narrow it down to one person?", asked Jimmy. "It'll take a while", said Inspector Ron, "but it can be done". "Good", said Jimmy as Edward slowed to a halt, "OK, we're at Miller's. Keep your guards up guys". Jimmy climbed on to Edward's cab and looked for the arsonist. Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM and a burst of flames! "We're too late", cried Jimmy. He rushed into the building and looked around, realizing that a large crowd of people were in danger. "This way", he yelled, but as he stepped out of the entrance, shots rang out! The arsonist was shooting at Jimmy! Now what?", asked the crowd. "We make our own exit", and Jimmy grabbed a chair and threw it through a window, "Go, go!" As the crowd surged out of the window, Jimmy took two broken table legs and threw them at the arsonist! They knocked his gun to the ground, allowing Jimmy to punch him in the face! He tore off the gas mask, revealing an old man with thin, white hair on his balding head, a mole on his right cheek, and wrinkled eyes. The arsonist then kicked Jimmy and retrieved his mask. He then ran over to where Bertie the Bus was parked, threw out his driver, and sped away! Inspector Ron saw the whole and took off after him! Jimmy ran back and jumped into Edward's cab. ""He's getting away", said Jimmy, "Let's go!"

Bertie drove down the road at high speeds, while Inspector Ron's police cruiser was in hot pursuit! The arsonist took out one of his explosives and tossed it at Inspector Ron's car! The car burst into flames, forcing Inspector Ron to bail out! The police cruiser smashed into a tree, exploding on impact! "I just got it washed", said Inspector Ron in dismay. Suddenly, Caroline the Car moved over to Inspector Ron, who flashed his badge. "I need to borrow your car", said Inspector Ron.

Meanwhile, Edward sped after Bertie! "Faster, Edward", said the Professor, "We can't let that mad man hurt Bertie". "I'm on it", said Edward. Jimmy climbed onto his cab. As soon as Bertie went under the bridge, he jumped on to him! He then knocked the arsonist out of the driver's seat! The arsonist took out his gun, but Jimmy grabbed the steering wheel and swerved! The arsonist couldn't shoot straight, so he lunged at Jimmy, who knocked him to the floor with a right cross to the cheek! The arsonist then kicked Jimmy into one of the seats! Suddenly, Inspector Ron drove up in Caroline. He leaped into Bertie and took the wheel, steering around a tree! Jimmy then grabbed the gun and smacked the arsonist across the face, knocking him out! Inspector Ron stopped Bertie at the road crossing. Edward pulled up. "Tell Thomas", said Bertie, "I don't think I have it in me for another race".

Later at the police station, there was a huge celebration for Inspector Ron, Jimmy, and the Professor. "So", said Jimmy, "Who'd we catch?" "Damien Porter", said Inspector Ron, "He's one our older investigators. He left the force to deal with some mental issues. The guy hears voices in his head". "Poor guy", said the Professor. "You said it", said Jimmy, "I hope he gets the help he needs". "Speaking of which", said Inspector Ron, "Thanks for your help, guys". "Anytime, Inspector", said Jimmy. "So", said the Professor, "who's going tell Niles your story outsold his?"

At the Sodor Times office, Niles tore apart his newspaper in anger. "Now, now Niles", said Mr. Owain, "We wouldn't want to explode". "Oh, the indignity", said Niles.

The End


	7. Sound of the Mountains

Sound of the Mountains

Jimmy and the Professor got on the night train to the Magic Railroad. Niles, Jimmy's rival at the Sodor Times, was already asleep in in his seat. "Remind me again on why we have to bring him", said the Professor. "Mr. Owain decided this would help us get along better", said Jimmy. Niles awoke as soon as the Express started moving. "So", he said, "what are we looking for today?" "This", said the Professor as he took out a drawing of a double-headed trident. "The Trident of Skadi", gasped Jimmy. "What's a Trident of Skadi?", asked Niles between a yawn. "Let me tell you all about it", said the Professor, "The Trident of Skadi was forged by dwarfs at the behest of Poseidon, God of the Sea. His son, Triton, was to marry Skadi, Goddess of Winter. The trident would allow her control of the mountains she called home. She could create avalanches or blizzards at will." "So what happened?", asked Niles. "Well", said the Professor, "Skadi preferred to stay on her beloved mountains, not that Triton minded. He was the son of the Sea God and he didn't force Skadi to stay in the sea. Keep in mind, Niles, that's the abridged version. But the Trident was lost in the mountains when Lady disappeared, it's location left unknown". "Until now", said Jimmy. He took out a map and pointed to a space with a red circle. "Some hikers were caught in an earthquake here", said Jimmy, "Given that Poseidon uses his Trident to cause earthquakes, it's safe to assume this does the same". "OK", said Niles, "Ah. With the money we'll make from this, I can retire in the Virgin Islands like I've always dreamed". Jimmy and the Professor were shocked, but unsurprised. "Niles", said the Professor, "adventure isn't always about money. It's about the places you see, the people you meet. If Jimmy or I really wanted money, we'd travel to our cave". "Wait, you have a cave?", asked Niles. "Yes", said Jimmy, "But it must be kept secret". Niles sulked at this news, but Jimmy shot the Professor a smile.

As the sun rose in the distance, our three adventurers step off the train and walked into the town. It looked similar to the Czech city of Prague, with cobblestone streets, oil lamps, red, orange, and black painted buildings, 16th Century style buildings, and stables that held horses and griffins. "Well", said Niles, "where to next?" "Next", said the Professor, "we head to the Mountain Station. There, we'll get a guide and transport to the walking trails". "Hopefully", said Jimmy, "Lady and Mr. Conductor got one of the Sodor Mountain Engines to help out here". Niles rolled his eyes and started taking photos. "I'll at least try to make something of this silly adventure", he thought. Soon enough, the trio arrived at the mountain station. A purple engine with two faces, a slanted boiler, and a tall cab pushed his coach into the station. "Hello, Culdee", said the Professor. "Good morning, Professor", said Culdee in his Swiss accent, "The Manager told me that we're in for nasty weather on the mountain today." "Thank you for the warning", said Niles with a yawn, "But we should be alright". "I should hope so", said a voice. Niles turned to see a blond woman standing near the coach. "Ah", said the Professor, "Anya, these are the reporters I spoke of on the phone. Jimmy, Niles, this is Anya. She will be our guide on the mountains". "How do you do?", asked Niles. "I'll be a lot better once we're on the mountain", said Anya. "Then what are we waiting for?", asked Jimmy, "Let's go!"

Culdee pushed the coach up a bridge. Niles took a photo of the mountain rails moving in front of him. "Making a collection?", asked Anya. "No", said Niles, "This is for my boss. I need to make myself useful while Jimmy and the Professor go on their adventure". "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?", asked Anya. "What!?", flustered Niles, "Don't be silly. I'm just doing my job". Anya smiled at him. Not the mocking smile Miss Fletcher gave him in the office, but the cold smile only a mountain woman could give. Niles hated that. Jimmy did not fail to notice. "Ah, young love", he said quietly. "I'll say", said the Professor, "Those two are really hitting it off". Suddenly, Culdee stopped in front of a platform. "This is our stop", said the Professor, "Let's go".

As Culdee rested in a nearby shed, Jimmy, the Professor, Anya, and Niles walked along the mountain trail. The storm clouds gave the forest a sort of spooky, foggy look. Everyone was careful to watch their step among the rocks. Suddenly, Anya heard a twig snap. "Hide", she said. The team was rushed behind a bush, just as two tall, green men with thick, bumpy skin wielding battle axes walked onto the trail. "What are they?", asked Niles. "Servants of the Troll King", said Anya. "They must be after the Trident just like us", said the Professor. "Too bad we'll find it first", said Jimmy. "I don't think you've noticed", said Niles, "but we're two reporters, a professor, and a mountain guide and they're two massive, steroid drinking behemoths. We don't stand a chance". "Not to mention", said Anya, "these are the personal guards of the Troll King, the biggest, baddest troll of them all". "So what's the plan?", asked Jimmy. The Professor took a stone and threw it into some bushes. The trolls spoke in a garbled, growling language and ran to check. The team then ran past them. "That was close", said Niles. Then, a piece of rock gave way, nearly taking Niles with it! Anya grabbed his coat and pulled him away from the cliff, but then, the trolls attacked! One slammed his ax into the ground, but Jimmy was able to kick his face! Niles grabbed a nearby branch and tried to hit one troll with it! But the the troll, unfazed, slammed Niles into a tree! Suddenly, Anya fired two arrows into the trolls, who then fell over. "That sedative won't last long", she said, "We'd better hurry". The Professor looked at his map. "This way", he said. The team then ran towards a small cave. "It's in there?", asked Niles. "Only one way to know", said Jimmy. The four slowly entered.

Inside the cave, massive ice chunks sprang from the walls and ceiling. They looked down at a whole wall covered in a frozen waterfall. "Impressive", said Niles as he took a photo. The team then heard a noise and hid behind a rock. Several more trolls moved past them. "That's not good", said Niles. "I'll say", said Anya, "Only the Troll King moves with that many soldiers". "Wait", said Jimmy, "You mean he's here?" "For all intents and purposes, yes", said Anya. "Well", said the Professor, "we must be getting close if the Troll King is bringing his army here". "If he wants that Trident so bad", said Anya, "he'll have to take from us first. Let's go". Anya ran down into the cavern. "I guess we should follow her", said Niles. They ran deeper into the cave.

Niles was beginning to be nervous. The cave was growing darker the further he went along. Jimmy and the Professor couldn't be seen. Suddenly, something touched his shoulder "AHH!" "It's me", said Anya, "That's a good voice. What are you, a karaoke kind of guy?" "Where are Jimmy and the Professor?", asked Niles. "The trolls caught them", said Anya, "We're on our own now". "Perfect", said Niles, "I never should've listened to Mr. Owain". "At least we're close to the Trident of Skadi", said Anya, "Does your camera have a flash option?" "Of course", smiled Niles.

Deep in the cave, Jimmy and the Professor were taken into a temple. There was the Trident of Skadi. "We found it", said the Professor. Jimmy shot him a look. "What?", asked the Professor. Suddenly, a massive troll with a long gray beard, black-fur cloak, and a long, bronze tipped spear. "Let me guess", said Jimmy, "the Troll King". "You don't say", said the Troll King, "Resist all you like, petty humans, but I have won this day". He pulled on a rope, revealing the Trident of Skadi. "Impressive", said Niles. "Another human!", cried the Troll King, "Get him!" Niles whipped out his camera and started taking photos, blinding the trolls with the flash bulb! Jimmy broke loose and knocked a troll over with a rock! The Troll King tried to attack, but Jimmy used a sword to block! Anya then swung in on a rope and grabbed the Trident! Jimmy knocked the Troll King aside and took the Trident of Skadi! "Now we're playing with power", said Jimmy. He sent a beam of energy at the trolls, knocking them over! Then, he made a battering ram with the ground, knocking the Troll King into his army! "Can I have a turn?", asked Niles. Jimmy tossed him the Trident, and Niles slammed it into the ground! Suddenly, the cave started to rumble! "Avalanche", cried the trolls. "This thing have a teleport option?", asked Jimmy. "Yes", said the Professor. "Hang on", cried Anya, and the team disappeared in a beam of light.

They appeared in Culdee's shed. "Let's go", said Niles. "Why?", asked Culdee. "Avalanche", said Jimmy. With that, they got into the coach and sped away, just as the falling snow was crashing down. Culdee tried his best to out-run the avalanche! "Culdee", said Niles, "Go faster!" "I'm trying", said Culdee. Suddenly, Culdee slowed down! He slowly went around the bend, and the avalanche rushed past! "That", said Jimmy, "was too close". "There's no accounting for taste", said Niles.

Later, our heroes unpacked everything for the return to Sodor. "What do you plan to do with the Trident?", asked Anya. "Unfortunately", said Jimmy, "I think I might know someone who can help with that". Anya simply nodded and walked over to Niles. She handed him a piece of paper and he smiled. "What's going on now?", asked the Professor. "I think she's giving him her number", said Jimmy. "You'd think", said Niles, "but it's for you. Something about a Guild of Heroes, or whatever". Jimmy looked over the business card for the Heroes Guild. "Looks interesting", said the Professor. "Although", said Niles, "Perhaps I should get her number." "Well", said Jimmy, "go on. You only live once you know". Niles, perhaps for the first time on his own, smiled at the thought.

The End


	8. Reporter's Trap

Reporter's Trap

Jimmy and the Professor entered the Sodor Times building and we're greeted by Miss Fletcher the secretary. "It's bad, you guys", she said, "It's really bad". "What's wrong?", asked the Professor. "Is it a monster?", asked Jimmy, "An evil cult? Has Hecate taken over the office again?" "Worse", said Miss Fletcher, "Mr. Owain has seen the news on telly and..." Suddenly, Mr. Owain burst out of his office. "Everybody", he roared, "In my office. NOW!" They didn't need to be asked twice. As soon as they walked in, Mr. Owain pulled out his remote to the TV. "I was enjoying a wonderful news week", he said, "Then I saw this." He pressed play, and on the TV was a handsome young new reporter, who had short blond hair, impressive build, and a wide smile. "Who's this?", asked Niles. "That", said Mr. Owain, "is Jason Wolchek, a reporter from the States. Unlike Jimmy here, Jason is a real thorn in my side." "How so?", asked Niles. "Two words", said Mr. Owain, "TV news. He seems to attract attention to himself, while we toil to stay afloat. If it weren't for those adventure stories, we'd be out of business". "What about the local pieces?", asked Jimmy. "Equally as good", said Mr. Owain, "but they don't sell out as often. This guy, on the other hand, he is instant news and it makes me angry just to look at him." "Well", said Jimmy, "as long as he isn't taking business away from us, all should go well. I mean, isn't he local news back in the States?" "Yes", said Mr. Owain, "but he could get bigger. Jimmy, you and the Professor are to keep an eye on Jason. Keep up with the news, but make sure he doesn't give us any trouble". "Yes sir", said Jimmy as he and the Professor ran out.

"So", said the Professor as Jimmy drove down the country road, "what's with Jason Wolchek?" "He's a TV reporter from L.A", said Jimmy, "Mr. Owain is just worried about TV replacing the newspaper business. Honestly, he doesn't seem to bad". Suddenly, a loud boom filled the air! A plume of smoke emerge from the center of town. "That sounds like news", said Jimmy, and he drove toward the town. As soon as he stopped, he saw what made the boom. It was massive gray tank, with two large turrets, four bunker buster missile launchers, and bullet proof armor. It crushed a van in front of it, and was about to smash a man in front of it! Jimmy ran and threw himself and the man out of the tank's path! The tank rolled away and Jimmy helped the man up. "What is up with that?", asked the man. "I don't know", said Jimmy. "Well", said the man, "allow me to introduce myself. Jason Wolchek". "Jimmy from the Sodor Times", said Jimmy. "A newspaper man", said Jason, "I like it here already". "Well", said a voice, "it's about to get even better". It was Inspector Ron. "Inspector", said Jimmy, "Why was there a tank here in town?" "In a word", said Inspector Ron, "bank robbers. We'll need a few hands to help track down the stolen military hardware." "I got you covered", said Jason, "Leonard, where are you?". A teen with long black hair, glasses, backwards baseball cap, a green shirt, and holding a camera popped out from behind a crushed car. "Right here, Mr. Wolchek", said Leonard. "Oh, good", said Jason, "We'll need all the footage we can get for the Hall of Shame segment when we get back". Jimmy, the Professor, and Inspector Ron shared a look.

Soon, the team was on the road again. "Yes, Mr. Owain, he's with us", said Jimmy as he called Mr. Owain, "I couldn't just let him get hit by a tank. What do you mean I could? OK, OK, as long as he doesn't step foot in the office, we should be good. OK, bye". "Ah, Mr. Owain", said Jason, "He always ways hall monitor at Shining Time University". "Well", said Leonard, "you were a bit of a trouble maker". "I still am", said Jason with a smile. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Just restrain yourself", said the Professor, "Our contact will enlighten us on our little problem". They sped towards a military base.

Inside, they were greeted by General Byrd, an old man with white hair, glasses, and fiery eyes. "Gentlemen", said General Byrd, "thank you for coming to us". He pulled out some blueprints for the tank that attacked earlier. "This", he said, "is a Model 5, Attack Class tank, code-named Billy. It was designed to provide support fire to our boys in the Gulf. A few weeks ago, one of these was taken from a rail shipment from the mainland". "Who would take it?", asked Inspector Ron. "I know", said General Byrd, "The Servants of Set. A group of bandits and robbers who worship the God of Deserts, Storms, Chaos, and War". "Worshipers of the War God using a war machine", said Jason, "Classic". "Indeed", said General Byrd, "If Set is protecting these guys, we have no hope of stopping them". "No need to worry, General", said Jimmy, "Gods are our specialty". "Well", said General Byrd, "We'll set up an attack on the gang before they strike again. Do what you need to do".

"OK", said Jason when they got outside, "now what?" "I don't know", said the Professor, "but I suspect that we'll soon regret it". Jimmy took a stick and drew a strange symbol on the ground. Then, a flash of light burst into the air and Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft appeared. "Hey, boys", she said, "It's been a while". "Not long enough", said Jimmy. "Uh, Jimmy", said Jason, "Maybe we should not talk back to the literal Goddess". "Smart guy", said Hecate, "Why'd you summon me?" "The Servants of Set have obtained a tank", said Jimmy, "We need a lift to the Cave". "The one you don't use that often?", asked Hecate. "That's the one", said Jimmy. "Hold on, them", she said. Suddenly, a thick fog enveloped everyone. When it cleared, they were inside a chamber lit by torches, with the light glistening off the gold on the ground and in the crates. "Look at all the gold", cried Jason. "I doesn't belong to you", said Inspector Ron as he wagged his finger. "This place and morals, man", said Jason. "So", said Hecate, "what are looking for in here?" "Anything that can stop Set and a tank", said Jimmy as he tossed some spears aside. "What makes you think it was Set?", asked Hecate. "The gang is literally named the Servants of Set", said Jimmy, "What more do you need?" "Well", said Hecate, "gangs come up with strange names all the time. As for the tank, it could be our old friend Professor Barnaby". "Not a chance", said Jimmy, "There is no way he'd step foot in a civilized area after his crimes". "Still, it fits his style", said Hecate. Then, Jimmy pulled out a crate of dynamite. "Will that stop a tank?", asked Inspector Ron. "I doubt it", said Jimmy, "but I think I know a way to make it work".

"And in conclusion", said Jason, "this gang doesn't have the man power to take the town of Lakeside. These cowards are such chickens, they couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, even with that weak steeled tank, which, oh by the way, is named Billy. For WYXZ-2, I'm Jason Wolchek". "Cut", said Leonard, "That take was perfect". "Now why would Jimmy want me to insult the dangerous criminals?", asked Jason, "Especially on live TV". Meanwhile, Jimmy was the phone with Mr. Owain. "Yes, he said the words", said Jimmy, "You know, you starting to make me hate my own plan. OK, talk to you later". Inspector Ron walked over. "You know", said Jimmy, "Mr. Owain's hatred of TV news is going to cause a lot of trouble for us". "So long as General Byrd is ready", said Inspector Ron, "all should be fine". Suddenly, a loud boom filled the air! "Right on time", said Jimmy.

Jason calmly walked out to meet the lumbering metal behemoth ahead of him. "Jason", cried Inspector Ron, "Come back!" "I ain't scared of no Billy", shouted Jason. "General", said the Professor, "Hold positions". "Come on", yelled Jason, "Hit me!" The tank lowered it's turrets and fired a direct hit! KABOOM! But when the dust settled, there was Jason, who simply brushed the dust off his shoulder. "Now!", cried Jimmy. Suddenly, the dynamite underneath the tank exploded, flipping it on it's top! The soldiers ran in and pulled the robbers out of the tank and put them in handcuffs. "Oh boys", said Jason. The robbers looked over and saw Hecate returned to her natural female form. The police took shocked robbers away to the local prison.

"Well, that was fun", said Jason. "I would have to agree", said Jimmy, "Let's hope we don't run into more trouble". Just then, Mr. Owain burst out of the Sodor Times building. "Jason!", he cried. "I forgot", said Jimmy, "We don't find trouble. Trouble finds us". "I'll say", said Mr. Owain. "Don't worry, champ, I got this", said Jason, "Mr. Owain, would you like to split the profits?" "What?", asked Mr. Owain. "Here's the deal", said Jason, "I stay here and cover the news on TV and you get a monthly check courtesy of me". "Boy", said Mr. Owain as he shook Jason's hand, "you got yourself a deal". "That is why I'm the best". Jimmy just rolled his eyes.

The End


	9. Terror of the Troll King

Terror of the Troll King

Jimmy and the Professor descended down the stairs and lit several torches in their treasure cave, a massive cistern filled with gold, jewels, weapons, clothes, and computer equipment. "Nice to see they cleaned the mold out", said the Professor. "Yeah", said Jimmy, "All we need to do now is a big screen TV and access to the local news". "Personally", said a voice, "I think it could use a skeleton or two". Jimmy looked over and saw Anubis sitting on a chest reading a magazine. "In all fairness", said the Professor, "the Halloween store doesn't open for another two months". "Until then", said Anubis, "you have a lab, and Jimmy has a home outside of the office. I, of course, will provide some assistance". "That reminds me", said Jimmy, "We'll need to be at the castle in an hour". "Heroes Guild?", asked Anubis. "You bet", said Jimmy, "Apparently stealing back those diamonds and finding Hecate's Torch really impresses people". "Color me surprised", said Anubis as he went back to his magazine.

Some time later, Jimmy and the Professor entered the castle, which had Spanish tiles, gargoyles, high towers, and red and white paint. "Some place", said Jimmy. "Indeed", said the Professor. They toured the halls, looking at the paintings of various heroes and Gods. Suddenly, a short man with black hair, white formal shirt and vest, black pants, and glasses emerged from a door. "Good afternoon, gentlemen", he said, "My name is William". "Jimmy from the Sodor Times", said Jimmy. "Professor Michaels, from someplace", said the Professor. "Welcome to the Heroes Guild", said William. "Where's the big guy from the phone call?", asked Jimmy. "He and Helena are training a new recruit", said William, "The Council was reluctant, but this one is special. Anyway, let me show around". He took them into a room with a giant computer monitor, a keyboard, and shields on the walls. "This is where he stores the super-computer", said William, "Try not to touch anything". Suddenly, the screen came on and there was the Troll King. "Is this thing on?", he asked, "Is it...are you sure? OK, good. Greetings, Heroes Guild, I am the Troll King. Yes, I'm aware of that, Steven! Anyway, send me 20 tons of gold, or I'll destroy the nearest village! Bwa HA HA HA HA!" "Let's go get him", said the Professor nonchalantly. William grabbed his crossbow and walked out with Jimmy and the Professor.

"OK", said Jimmy as he walked onto the train platform, "where do we find the Troll King?" "The mountains, of course", said William. "Well, let's go", said the Professor as a red, narrow gauge engine entered the castle with a single coach entered. "Hello, Skarloey", said William, "We need to get to the Northern Mountains. Can you help us?" "I'll do my best", said Skarloey.

Skarloey steadily made his way across the mountain bridge as snow fell slowly. Inside the coach, Jimmy looked out the window. "We're getting close", he said. "Are you sure?", asked William as he put on his winter coat. "Absolutely", said Jimmy, "OK, we stop here". Skarloey slowed to a halt, and the trio stepped out and walked into the woods. "I don't like this", said the Professor, "The Troll King is making this look too easy". "Because it's a trap!", realized Jimmy, but it was too late! Three trolls appeared and attacked! Jimmy took out his sword and fought off one troll, while the Professor used his cane to block an ax blow! William took out his crossbow and shot two trolls, but was then knocked over by another troll! Jimmy then grabbed the crossbow and hit him with a knock-out dart! "Great shot", exclaimed William. Suddenly, more trolls appeared and held their spears to the three. They put their hands in the air and the trolls led them into a cave.

Inside, they saw a massive palace made from solid granite, with towers made of obsidian, bronze doors, silver decors on the stone arches in the halls, and black walls. Our heroes were led down the hall to the throne room, where the Troll King himself sat on a high throne, with tapestries to each side behind him. "Well, well, well", said the Troll King, "Looks like we have visitors." "Let us go, Troll King", said Jimmy, "Your gold will never come!" "You don't think I know that?", asked the Troll King, "No, I want revenge. You lost me the Trident of Skadi, so I will have my warriors fight you to the death! To the arena!"

In the weapons hall, William looked around nervously. "I don't like this", he said as he loaded his crossbow, "The Troll King's warriors are the strongest in all of the land. If Senor Super Hero was here, this would be a cake-walk". "Still", said the Professor, "We have something the trolls don't: strategy. Here's the plan"...The Professor, Jimmy, and William whispered a few words, gathered their weapons and walked out onto the arena. There, thousands of trolls roared in applause as fire burst out of pits, saw blades swung across the area, and the troll warriors roared as the reached through the bars of their door as it opened! Four massive, gray trolls with spikes on their backs emerged, each one holding an ax and a spear. The Troll King slammed his spear into the ground three times. "Let the challenge begin!", he cried. The trolls attacked! One stabbed the ground in front of Jimmy, who ran up the spear and kicked him in the face! Two trolls attacked William and the Professor, but William used his crossbow to hit them in the backs with knock-out darts! Jimmy dodged the ax blows of one troll, luring him to the fire pit! The flames melted the ax blades, which gave Jimmy the opportunity to strike! He punched the troll in the face, then ran onto his back and grabbed his horns! Jimmy leaped to the side knocking the troll over! "This cannot be!", exclaimed the Troll King. The final troll was taken out by William and his crossbow! Suddenly, William and the Professor were caught in a cage trap! "You fight well, Jimmy", said the Troll King, "But now, we do this one-on-one". He leaped into the arena, discarding his fur cape and brandishing his iron spear. "Come on, Jimmy", cried the Professor, "Let him have it!" "Game on", said Jimmy. The Troll King roared and charged at him! Jimmy slipped out of the way and slashed him with his sword, hitting his leg! The Troll King stabbed the spear close to Jimmy's arm, but he was able to punch the Troll King's stomach! But the Troll King then punched Jimmy sending him flying into the dirt! But before he could stab him with the spear, Jimmy grabbed an ax and knocked the Troll King away! He took his sword and continued to battle the Troll King, who blocked every attack with his spear! Suddenly, Jimmy used the ax as a hook and pulled the spear out of the Troll King's hands! Then, he cut the Troll King's side and kicked him in the face! The Troll King was able to break Jimmy's sword, but then, Jimmy grabbed the spear and knocked the Troll King to ground! The Troll King sighed in defeat. "Just do it", he whispered. Jimmy raised the spear and TINK! The Troll King opened his eyes and saw the spear sticking into the ground. He turned and saw Jimmy freeing his friends from the cage. "Why?", asked the Troll King. "It's not honorable to kill in cold blood", said Jimmy, "We'll see ourselves out". They walked away, with the troll guards cowering before them. "There is hope", smiled the Troll King.

"Well", said William on the train ride back, "that was intense". "I'll say", said Jimmy. "One thing's for certain", said the Professor, "the Troll King is probably going to get revenge on us again". "I doubt it", said Jimmy, "He seemed to want to honor the victory we won. Not to mention, those guards were scared of us". "Well", said William, "you beat their king in battle. Only one other person has done that, but she disappeared years ago". Jimmy sat back in thought as Skarloey moved down the mountain.

Later, Jimmy and the Professor entered the cave. Anubis was still there, reading his magazine. "Heard you beat the Troll King", he said, "Nice". "Have you been in here all day?", asked Jimmy. "Maybe", said Anubis. "OK", said Jimmy, "This Heroes Guild thing has it's perks. We'll stick around for a while". "Excellent idea", said the Professor. "Anyway", said Anubis, "Uncle Hades let me borrow this skull. Where should I put it?" "How about near the entrance", said Jimmy. "Perfect", said Anubis, "This should ward off the Troll King's army". Jimmy and the Professor went up to look out at the sunset. It was going to be a grand adventure.

The End


	10. Thomas and Derek

Thomas and Derek

One day, Thomas the Tank Engine was taking steel to the Sodor China Clay Works, when suddenly, Bill and Ben crashed some trucks behind him! The Twins laughed and continued on their way, but Thomas was cross. "When will those two learn?", he asked. Then, a green diesel sputtered out of a shed. It was Derek, the Quarry Diesel. "Hello, Thomas", he said, "The manager wants that steel put near my shed". Thomas left the trucks near the shed and Derek slowly shunted them into place. Smoke was coming from his radiator. "My engine has a heating problem", said Derek, "Sir Topham Hatt said the new parts were coming, but it's been weeks". Thomas felt bad for Derek, so he set out to help.

Thomas stopped at the Works later that day. "Sorry, Thomas", said the Manager, "The shipment was delayed. Something about a tank and bank robbers. However, at least one shipment has arrived at the docks. If you could pick it up, I'm sure that Derek's engine can be fixed". So Thomas sped out of the Works and to the docks. On the way, he stopped at a down signal. "Bother that signal", said Thomas, "Derek needs those parts". Just then, Niles and Jimmy slowly pulled up beside Thomas in a hand-car. "I told you this was a bad idea", said Niles. "Even I'm starting to regret it", said Jimmy, "Oh, hello Thomas". "Hello", said Thomas, "What are you doing in that?" "Mr. Owain bought this pump trolley and we foolishly volunteered to test it", said Niles, "Actually, Jimmy volunteered, but I heard a rumor that we'd be in for a raise if I helped". "Well have fun", said Thomas when the signal went up, "I'm off to the docks". Jimmy and Niles started pumping again. "I know that look", said Niles. "That's right", said Jimmy, "I think we've got a scoop". "I should've know about those parts", said Niles, "Let's head back to the office first. I have a feeling that Mr. Owain would want to see this".

Thomas arrived at the docks a few minutes later. There, Cranky the Crane was loading some crates onto a flat-bed. "Hurry up", grumbled Cranky, "This stuff is pulling on my chain". Just then, Salty, the Dockside Diesel, arrived. "Keep ye grumbling to yourself, matey", said Salty. "I need to take these to the works", said Thomas. "Go right on ahead", said Salty, "But be careful on the hill. The oil tanks had a leak near the bottom". "I'll be fine, Salty", said Thomas, and he set off with the flat-beds.

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Niles, and Mr. Owain steadily climbed the hill with the pump trolley. "Ah", said Mr. Owain, "I love train spotting". "Maybe you can pump next", said Niles. "And let you take the photos?", asked Mr. Owain, "I don't think so". Jimmy and Niles stopped at the top of the hill. "The view is perfect, Jimmy", said Mr. Owain. "Hopefully, Thomas should be coming through soon", said Jimmy. Thomas came though all right. He moved right past the pump trolley and increased speed down the hill! "Is he supposed to do that?", asked Niles. "I knew something was off with those black tracks", said Mr. Owain, "After him! We must stop him before an accident ensues!' With that, Jimmy and Niles started pumping, trying to catch up with Thomas!

Further down the line, Derek had stopped at a signal. Suddenly, Thomas rushed past him! Then, the pump trolley soon followed. "After them, driver", shouted Derek, and he sped back to help them. Then, smoke started to emerge from Derek's engine! "Not now", cried Derek. Then, Jimmy leaped onto Derek and then to the flat-beds! He ran to Thomas' cab and applied the brakes, slowing both trains to a stop.

Some time later, Derek emerge from the works with a brand new engine. "Thanks for trying to save me", said Thomas. "It was the least I could do", said Derek with a smile. Niles took a photo, and Jimmy wrote the story for the Sunday publication. "Alls well that ends well", he thought.


	11. That Lovin' Feeling

That Lovin' Feeling

Jimmy and Jason Wolchek arrived at the Sodor Times office early that afternoon. "Mr. Owain must be in a hurry today", said Jimmy. "Well", said Jason, "I do owe him half of this week's take". Inside, Jimmy and Jason walked into the office and saw a party going on. People were drinking and dancing as two reporters put up a banner that said: "Congratulations, Niles!" "It's incredible", said Mr. Owain, wearing his pointed party hat, "Niles has uncovered a story just as good as you two have ever done". "Well what is it, Mr. Owain?", asked Jimmy. "Two words", said Mr. Owain, "the Mob. Niles managed to uncover some evidence to put some of it's high ranking members away for good. Anya is coming to congratulate him". Just then, Niles walked in with a huge grin on his face as the staff cheered for him. "Is this normal?", asked Jason. "Hey, I'm as confused as you", said Jimmy, "Then again, I've spent some time away from the office. In all honesty, I'm happy for him". "Thank you, thank you", said Niles as he raised his glass, "Now, a toast. To the Sodor Times, and to all the good times after. Cheers". As everyone drank, a man burst into the room and opened fire! Everyone ducked as Niles was hit with a stray bullet! The gunman aimed for his, then, Jimmy knocked the gun out of his hand! He hit the gunman in the face with his elbow, then kicked his knee! Jason then grabbed the gunman from behind and held while being hit in the face! Jimmy then knocked the gunman to the ground with a swift punch in the jaw! When the gunman looked up, he saw Mr. Owain holding a rifle to his face. "Miss Fletcher", said Mr. Owain, "call the police".

Later, Jimmy sat with a sleeping Niles in the hospital. The Professor entered and sat with Jimmy. "Jason told me what happened", he said. "This never should've happened", said Jimmy, "If I had known"… "Don't blame yourself", said the Professor, "The police and Heroes Guild can take over the investigation." "But I could help", said Jimmy. "All in due time", said the Professor, "The doctors say Niles will pull through. He and you just need rest". Suddenly, Anya came into the room. "My God, is he OK?", she asked. "He'll live", said Jimmy. Then, he left the room. "Jimmy", cried the Professor, "Where are going?" "To find the Mob and bring them down", said Jimmy.

"I don't like this", said the Professor as he entered his lab. "I could tell", said Anubis, "Being the compass, he could easily find them. It's what happens after that that worries you". "It's like Scarabus all over again", said the Professor, who slumped into his chair, "I can't afford that on my conscience". "You were right to summon me", said Anubis, "I'll call upon Hecate for help in this matter. Keep an eye on Jimmy's friend, I'll take over from here".

Jimmy raced down the rainy road on his motorcycle. Suddenly, he noticed two shadowy figures chasing him and stopped. There, Anubis and Hecate took shape and approached. "I'm guessing you heard what happened", said Jimmy. "We're worried for you", said Hecate, "I mean, the road to darkness is a one-way street". "They shot Niles", said Jimmy, "Like or not, I can't let them get away with it". "Perhaps so", said Anubis, "but take it from a guy like me, vengeance isn't worth it". Jimmy sat in thought. Suddenly, a car rushed past. "That's them", said Jimmy as he revved up his motorcycle, "You're welcome to come with me". "I'm already ahead of you", said Hecate.

The car drove around a bend, when suddenly, a tree fell on it! Jimmy sped over and started punching the gangsters! One tried to shoot, but Anubis sent him flying with a hand wave! Hecate then kicked two into their car, while Jimmy knocked the leader to the ground! "Well", said the gangster, "do it". Jimmy then knocked him out with a single punch! Anubis put his fingers on the man's head. "There are more", he said, "From the looks of things, they aren't too happy with Niles". "Yeah", said Jimmy, "I figured". "There's more", said Anubis, "It would seem a spy told them about the article". "Who would do that?", asked Hecate. "I have a feeling", said Jimmy, "It's someone close to Niles, someone with intimate knowledge...oh no". "What is it?", asked Anubis. "Anya", said Jimmy.

At the hospital, Anya looked over Niles. "How's it going?", asked Niles. "Oh", said Anya, "it was going good. But he missed". Niles and the Professor's grew wide as Anya pulled out a hand-gun. Suddenly, Jimmy kicked the gun out of her hand! Anya threw a chair and shattered the window, escaping up the stairs! Jimmy chased her to the roof, the downpour blurring his sight. "How could you!?", yelled Jimmy as he lunged at Anya who threw him over her shoulder! "He loved you!", cried Jimmy as he kicked her in the face! "I love the money more", said Anya as she punched Jimmy in the face! Suddenly, Anubis tripped Anya with his staff! As she got up, she found Hecate with a scythe to her face. "Stay down", said Hecate, "You've done enough already".

Later, after the police had taken Anya away, Jimmy went to see Niles. "How do you feel?", he asked. "Well", said Niles as he sat up in his bed, "I've been shot, put in the hospital, and betrayed by my girlfriend. All in all, I'm happy to be alive". "I should hope so", said Mr. Owain, "You two are to pack up". "Wait", said Jimmy, "are we fired?". "No", said Mr. Owain, "I could never do that to any of you. Miss Fletcher and I discussed it, and we think it's best that you both took a paid sabbatical. Go any place you want. Take two weeks off. You both need it". Jimmy was speechless. He slumped into his seat. "Well", said Niles, "as soon as I'm done, I'm going to the Bahamas. Where will you go?" "To find more adventure", said Jimmy with a steel gaze into the distance.

To Be Continued...


	12. Shogun Showdown

Shogun Showdown

Jimmy awoke as the train car jostled on the track. The Professor looked up from his newspaper. "Yashida needs to fix the tracks here", he said. Jimmy had been given two weeks off from work after an incident at the office. The Professor had decided to take Jimmy to Japan to meet an old friend of his, Eiji Yashida, a distinguished gentleman work had a private railroad to take him and visitors to his private island. "So", said Jimmy, "how did you meet Yashida?" "Well", said the Professor, "I helped him uncover and old Shinto temple on what is now his private island while I was a student at the University. Yashida helped the Self Defense Forces build weapons to protect the country from foreign threats. He was able to become very rich in the process, enough to not only protect the temple, but also build a heritage railroad to create jobs on the mainland." The train rattled across a bridge to a foggy island in the distance.

The sleek black engine arrived on the island, and Jimmy and the Professor stepped onto the platform. "I have a bad feeling about this", said Jimmy. A young, Japanese man with short black hair, a business suit, and glasses approached. "Konichiwa", he said, "I'm Hiro Yashida, Eiji's son." "Jimmy from the Sodor Times", said Jimmy as he bowed. "Professor Michaels", said the Professor. "I see you've arrived on my engine", said Hiro, "I named him after myself, a most splendid design. My father and his associates are waiting inside. Follow me".

Inside the stately mansion, Jimmy noticed some old Japanese wood carvings, antique samurai armor and weapons, a portrait of Eiji Yashida, and a Shinto gateway to the main dining hall. Suddenly, a portly man dressed in a brown business suit entered the hall. "Eiji, good to see you!", said the Professor as he and the man bowed. "It's been a while, Professor", said Eiji, "Who's this?" "Jimmy from the Sodor Times", said Jimmy as he bowed. "Very astute", said Eiji, "Come. The rest of our guests shall arrive soon". It wasn't long before the first guest arrived. He was a tall man with long black hair, a beard, and a steel eyed gaze. "Who's that?", asked Jimmy. "That is Noboru Sanshiro", said Hiro, "a rival of Clan Yashida. He runs a newspaper not unlike your own, but he wants to greatly expand his business by buying my father's." Jimmy noticed the three men surrounding Sanshiro. "And them?", he asked. "Sanshiro's bodyguards", said Hiro, "They follow him everywhere. Word on the street has it that they used to be members of the Yakuza, sworn enemies of my family." Sanshiro merely bowed to Eiji and took his seat. Suddenly, another man entered, this one wearing a blue suit and a big smile. "Tetsu Nakajima", said Hiro, almost as if he read Jimmy's mind, "He was my father's assistant back in his early years. He still works on the Board of Directors, though it seems strange for him to come out here. He dislikes train rides." Finally, a tall woman in a red and black kimono entered the room. Her hair was done up in a bun, she had heavy eye-shadow on, and her lips were red. "Ah", she said, "Welcome friends". "Fumiko", said the Professor, "how are you?" "I couldn't be happier", said Fumiko, "Ah, you must be Jimmy". "That's right, Fumiko san", said Jimmy, "I'm Jimmy from the Sodor Times". "So polite", said Fumiko, "Hiro will show you to your rooms". Hiro led them down the hall. "Fumiko is a recent addition to the family", he said, "My father met her five months ago". "She seems nice", said Jimmy. "All a part of the experience here in Japan", said Hiro with a smile, which fell when he looked out the window. "There's a storm coming", he said, "We'll need to close the rail bridge". Jimmy looked nervously at the Professor. "I've got a really bad feeling about this", he said.

Later at dinner, Jimmy and the Professor each used their chopsticks to eat the delicious meal of beef chop-Sui. Sanshiro, on the other hand, was still trying to talk business. "If you just sell to me", he said, "I could pay you enough to retire in peace". "The answer is still no, Noboru", said Yashida. Suddenly, a blast of lightning cut the power off in the house. "Now now", said Hiro, "No need to panic". When the lights came back on, Eiji Yashida was slumped over the table, a huge dagger driven into his back. "OK", said the Professor, "start panicking". "Wait", cried Jimmy, "We need to find out who did this. Everyone, stay calm". Hiro put down the phone. "It will be a while before the police get her", he said, "The storm has delayed their arrival. In the meantime, Jimmy is right. Everyone stay here". "I know what you're thinking", said Noboru, "but it wasn't me. I wouldn't dream of this." "No one is accusing anyone of anything", said the Professor, "We need to find out the motive for this murder." "I"m sure you'll find something in his office", said Tetsu. "OK", said Hiro, "Tetsu, keep on eye on everyone". "You got it", said Tetsu, and Hiro, Jimmy, and the Professor went off.

When they got to the door, they found that the door was locked. "Well, now what?", asked the Professor. Jimmy took an ax of the wall and slammed it into the door! "What?", asked Jimmy. They went into the office and checked the desk. "This is interesting", said Hiro, "This will doesn't name Fumiko anywhere." "Better keep that a secret", said the Professor, "At least until we find out who did this". Jimmy looked out into the hall and noticed something. A dagger on display, an almost exact copy of the one in Yashida's back. He thought he noticed movement in the corner of his eye, but kept his eyes on the jagged blade of the dagger. "What is it, Jimmy?", asked the Professor. "Why this dagger?", asked Jimmy, "Why not something more practical, like a steak knife? What motivates one to pick this?" "I know", said Hiro, "Those two were made as a wedding gift for Fumiko". "Let's ask her about it", said Jimmy.

When they got back to the dinning room, Noboru and Tetsu were on the floor. "What happened?", asked Jimmy. "Fumiko just went crazy", said Tetsu, "She knocked both Noboru and I to the ground and ran off. I knew I should've taken a boat to this island". "Try to get your priorities straight", said an exasperated Noboru. "I'll help them", said Hiro, "Just get Fumiko". "Right", said Jimmy. He and the Professor ran off.

In the armory, Jimmy and the Professor ran in. Suddenly, they stopped. "What is it now?", asked the Professor. "I have a feeling we're not alone here", said Jimmy. Then, he punched a set of samurai armor behind him! Suddenly, two other warriors attacked, one with a sword, the other holding a spear! Jimmy grabbed the shaft of the spear and broke it, while the Professor used his cane to block sword blows! Then, the other samurai charged Jimmy, knocking him into a sword display! Jimmy grabbed two swords and fought off the warrior, who held an ax! He slammed the ax into the ground, but Jimmy was able to kick his face. "Jimmy", cried the Professor, "a little help here!" Jimmy attacked the sword warrior, who tried to slash Jimmy's face! Jimmy used his two swords to knock the man's weapon away, then roundhouse kick him in the face! Finally, the spear guy attacked, knocking one of Jimmy's swords aside! But Jimmy was able to duck, allowing the Professor to hit the warrior with his cane! Then, Jimmy knocked the samurai out with a swift upper cut to the face! "Noboru's bodyguards", said Jimmy, "I guess they're here to distract us". With that, Jimmy and the Professor ran to the open window and climbed out.

They climbed to the roof, and there was Fumiko, wielding a sword of her own. "I suppose you know now", she said, "The will stipulates that I inherit millions of yen. I'm sure the police will think it's Noboru who killed Eiji". "Actually", said Jimmy, "we didn't know most of that." "Not to mention", said Hiro as he and the others climbed up, "Noboru got it all on camera". Noboru then put his phone back his coat. "Although", said Tetsu, "using members of the Yakuza to help you was clever". Suddenly, a helicopter flew over the confrontation! "Looks like the police are here", said Jimmy. Fumiko readied her sword, but then, Hiro, Tetsu, and Noboru pulled guns out on her. "Oh", said the Professor, "You don't get the money by the way". Fumiko dropped her sword and started crying. "Wimp", said Jimmy.

After the police took Fumiko and the bodyguards away, Hiro went to Jimmy. "As a thanks for your help", said Hiro, "I present this sword to you". He handed Jimmy a sword with a dragon's head on the handle. Jimmy bowed to Hiro. "Well", said the Professor, "Maybe the next few days won't be so bad".

The End.


	13. The Troll King's Daughter

The Troll King's Daughter

Jimmy had been missing for three days. Everyone on Sodor and the Magic Railroad was worried about him, but none more so than the Professor. He arrived at the Heroes Guild castle in the Magic Railroad early that morning in an effort to find him. There, he met William, who had an adventure with Jimmy and the Professor to the Troll King's castle. "Have you found him yet?", asked the Professor. "No", said William, "Even worse, the Big Guy and Helena have been a little busy with gangsters out to the west of here. The Rangers have searched the mountains but found no sign of Jimmy". "It's my fault", sighed the Professor, "If I hadn't encouraged him to seek adventure, he never would've sought out the source of the snow storms". Jimmy had left to seek out the cause of snow storms in the east, rumored to have been caused by a girl with strange powers. "We'll find him", said William as he shot an apple with his crossbow. Suddenly, a golden owl with silver chest feathers, red eyes, and small horns entered the room. It was Bubo, the little robot owl who guarded the Temple of All Knowledge before being found by Jimmy and his friends in a search for Proteus the Magic Engine. "Did you find anything, little one?", asked the Professor. "Beep, bop", said Bubo as he shook his head. Before the Professor lost faith, Bubo hacked the closest computer, revealing a map of the Troll King's castle. "After the last time", said the Professor, "the Troll King would want revenge. I'd say it's worth a shot. Let's go, Bubo". "Should I come?", asked William. "No need", said the Professor, "Bubo can help me".

The Professor and Bubo rode up to the mountains in Duke. Then, they walked toward the entrance of the castle. There on his throne sat the Troll King. "What are you doing back here?", growled the Troll King. "I'm just looking for Jimmy", said the Professor, "He's been missing for three days". The Troll King sat up, suddenly interested. "Where was he going?", asked the Troll King. "To seek out the source of snow storms in the west", said the Professor. "I see", said the Troll King as he rubbed his beard, "You'll find him in the North Mountains". "How do you know?", asked the Professor. "Because", said the Troll King, "that's where my daughter dwells".

The Professor and Bubo walked to Duke. "Anything?", asked Duke. "We need to get to the North Mountains", said the Professor, "Jimmy may have been taken by the Troll King's daughter". "It won't be easy", said Duke, "The North Mountains are too far to get to in a short time. You'll need a pilot". "I think I know where to look", said the Professor.

They arrived at the airfield a short time later. There was Neville, a young man with black hair, a large nose, leather jacket, and khakis. "Well, Professor", he said in his Scottish accent as he slapped his Cessna, "this should be sufficient in getting to where you need". "Thanks for helping on such short notice", said the Professor. "Oh, anytime", said Neville, "We'd better hurry. The sun sets in a few hours, and the Snow Queen will send her forces out sooner than that". With that, they got in the plane and took off, with Bubo flying alongside them. Soon enough, they were flying over the mountains. "See anything?", asked Neville. "Beep bop bip", said Bubo. "So", said Neville, "why are you so obsessed with finding Jimmy?" "We're partners", said the Professor, "one thing I've learned over the years is this: never leave your partner behind". "BEEP!", cried Bubo, and suddenly, giant condors attacked! "Hang on", cried Neville. He turned the plane and flew through a mountain pass! Bubo then used his laser vision to fight off the condors! Suddenly, gunfire filled the air! The plane was hit! "Dang", said Neville, "We're in a tight spot! Hang on, Professor, we're making an emergency landing!" He then took the plane and crashed into a snow bank! One condor smacked Bubo with his wing, sending him flying to the ground! He landed next to the plane and sat up in the snow, just as Neville and the Professor got out. Neville inspected the plane. "Looks like I'll have to fix the front tire", said Neville, "You two go on without me. I'll try to fix the plane before sundown. Watch out for the Snow Queen's forces". "OK", said the Professor, and he and Bubo walked off.

It didn't take long for Bubo and the Professor to encounter the Snow Queen's forces. They looked like humanoid saber-toothed tigers, with either black, brown, or white fur, swords and clubs with three spikes resembling a paw, and long fangs. The leader was barking orders to soldiers riding on giant condors. "I don't need the plane", he said, "Just anyone moving toward the castle". "Yes, General Cutler", said the soldiers, and they flew off. General Cutler was a white saber-toothed tiger, with a scar over his right eye, one broken fang, and a torn and ragged black cape. Bubo started drawing a plan in the snow. "It's good", said the Professor, "but we should stick together. We can't split up now". Slowly, the pair moved over to a soldier and knocked him out! The Professor dragged the body out of view and happed into one of the tanks, which resembled a huge woolly mammoth. Suddenly, the tank started moving. "We'll be in for the long haul", said the Professor.

The tank eventually parked in front of a huge ice castle. The towers resembled icicles, the main building looked like it was carved from the mountain itself, there was a tunnel with railway tracks leading inside, and something massive was moving through the halls. The Professor and Bubo crawled out of the tank. "Hey there!", called a voice. The Professor flinched, only to see a large engine with a huge turbine under his cab, painted rusty red and with big eyebrows. "Don't worry", said the engine, "I won't tell her you're here. Name's Dustin, the Snow Queen's personal engine." "Well, Dustin", said the Professor, "I'm looking for a friend of mine. Have you seen him?" "Actually", said Dustin, "the Snow Queen had taken a prisoner to the dungeon three days ago". "Which way?", asked the Professor. "Down the hall and take two lefts", said Dustin. "Thank you", said the Professor as he rushed down the hall. "Anytime", said Dustin contently.

When the Professor got to the dungeon, he found Jimmy frozen to the cell wall! "Jimmy!", cried the Professor. He shook the bars, but it was no use. Bubo then blasted the ice bars, allowing the Professor to enter. The, Bubo melted the ice encasing Jimmy, freeing him from the wall. "Beep, boop, beep", said Bubo as he hugged Jimmy. "Hello to you too, old friend", said Jimmy weakly. "Are you alright?", asked the frantic Professor. "I'll tell you about it later", said Jimmy as he grabbed onto the Professor's shoulder. Suddenly, a roar echoed throughout the dungeon! A huge Yeti had entered the hall! He was covered in white fur, had blue skin, and sharp, curved horns. "That's not good", said Jimmy. The Professor ran, dragging Jimmy along with him! The Yeti leaped through the hall after them! Bubo then flew in and surprised the Yeti, who swatted at the little owl! Bubo then shot him in the arm with his lasers, before getting knocked through the door to the throne room!

When Bubo got up, he realized he was in the middle of an epic battle! Saber-toothed soldiers were attacking the Professor and Jimmy! Bubo activated his jets and slammed into the soldiers, knocking them to the floor! General Cutler tried to attack with his sword, but the Professor used his cane to knock him aside! "Stay your hand, General", said a voice. General Cutler bowed and turned away from the heroes as a woman with blue hair, a torn white dress, and icy blue eyes stepped forward. The Snow Queen! She then sent a blast ice into Jimmy, knocking him to the ground! Bubo tried to shoot her with his lasers, but the Snow Queen then blasted him with snow! Jimmy tried to grab his sword, but was then blasted into a wall! "Stay there this time", she cried. "Wait", shouted the Professor, "Don't hurt him. Please". "Why?", asked the Snow Queen as her body quivered with rage, "He attacked me. Called me a monster!" "Jimmy can be headstrong", pleaded the Professor, "But his heart is good." "That means nothing", said the Snow Queen as she froze Jimmy again. "Please", said the Professor, "He's like a son to me! Don't kill the only one who still looks up to me!" Those words seemed to resonate with the Snow Queen. She looked down at the shivering boy at her feet, and all the rage left her. The Yeti gently held her shoulders. "Take him", she said. The Professor picked up Jimmy and walked out. Bubo looked back and saw the Snow Queen release a single tear, along with the words: "Was he right? Am I monster?" Bubo shook his head no and flew off, leaving the Yeti to embrace the weeping Snow Queen.

Later, at the hospital, Jimmy woke up to see the Professor, Bubo the owl, Nevile the pilot, and Mr. Owain. "You alright, friend?", asked Neville. "Never better", said Jimmy. "Beep, beep, bop", said Bubo. "I've missed you too, buddy", said Jimmy as he pet the owl's head. "What happened to you?", asked the Professor. "It's a long story", said Jimmy, "As you know, I decided to go it alone on what I thought was a simple case. I mean, snow storms in Dragon Bay? There had to be something going on. So, I did a little investigating. I remembered William saying how another person beat the Troll King, so I figured he knew what was going on. Sure enough, I was right. He told me about his daughter, the Snow Queen. He told me to head for the North Mountains. I stowed away on Dustin while he was in a town not too far from there. When I got to the castle, General Cutler and his men attacked! I was able to take them down by knocking a few crates over. But then, the Yeti caught me and took me to the throne room. The Snow Queen wanted me to bow, but I, of course, had other ideas. She sent the Yeti outside and proceeded to attack! I was able to knock the ice blasts away. She said I was very good at this. I said: "That's what most monsters I know say". Something in her snapped, and before I knew it, several ice spikes pinned me to the wall. Then she came in real close and said: "I am not a monster". I honestly thought I was going to die, but something about the way she said those words before tossing me into the dungeon gnawed at my mind for the next three days of bitter cold". "What was that?", asked Mr. Owain. "She didn't seem angry", said Jimmy pensively, "On the contrary, she sounded heart-broken. Like she had been called that name before, but the way I said it hurt her the most". "Well", said Mr. Owain, "Neville and I will give you three some space." With that, the two left, leaving Jimmy with Bubo and the Professor. "Did you mean what you said?", asked Jimmy, "About me being like a son to you?" "Jimmy", said the Professor, "Would I ever lie to you?". The Professor took Jimmy's hand and held reassuringly. "Beep bop beep?", asked Bubo. "I don't know, Bubo", said Jimmy, "But I doubt we've seen the last of the Snow Queen".

The End?


	14. Rosie

Rosie

On the Island of Sodor, the need for new engines had grown exponentially. Thomas and his friends were often sent to the Magic Railroad on a moments notice. So, Sir Topham Hatt called in some new engines to help out on the island. One of these was Rosie, a pink SR USA class steam engine with subtle freckles. She was also very arrogant and stubborn. She biffed the trucks and boasted loudly whenever she could. "I shunt all of the trucks on the island with my eyes shut", she claimed proudly. Edward was quick to tell Rosie: "It may take you a few weeks". Rosie fumed at this. Later, Duck, the Great Western Engine, came by to take the trucks away. Rosie was still boasting. "Why don't you take the spare parts to the works?", said Duck. This, he hoped, would stop Rosie's boasts.

Later, Duck and Edward realized how wrong he was. "The poor engines don't realize what a beauty I am", said Rosie snobbishly. Edward was shocked but unsurprised. "I wouldn't boast so much, Rosie", said Edward, "On this island, such things always catch up to you". Suddenly, Thomas rolled up with Sir Topham Hatt in tow. "Rosie", said Sir Topham Hatt, "You are to take coal trucks up to the Culdee Fell Mountains. Be very sure to obey the "go slow" signs. The rain has made the tracks slippery". "Yes sir", said Rosie. Duck noticed that she only had her eyes on Thomas. "I think someone has a crush", chuckled Duck. Rosie kept watching Thomas as he sped off. While Rosie was smug and arrogant, she really did love Thomas with all of her heart. It was her one positive aspect. "Rosie, don't you have something to do?", asked Edward. "Oh, right", said Rosie, and she sped off.

At the coal depot, Rosie grumbled to herself as Bill and Ben shunted the trucks into place. "Silly fusspots", said Rosie, "I'll show them". As soon as she was coupled to the trucks, Rosie took off. "Whoa, slow down, Rosie", said her driver, "We don't want to have an accident." Rosie slowed down, but she did so begrudgingly. She wanted to go fast to impress Thomas. Soon, she moved over a bridge and up the mountain pass.

As Rosie sped up the mountain slope, she didn't notice a board saying: "Engines go slow". Then, she heard a familiar whistle. "That's Thomas", she thought, "If I go faster, he'll surely be impressed." So Rosie went faster. But then, when she got a bend in the track, she went flying off! Her driver and fireman jumped to safety, but Rosie hung precariously over the edge. All Rosie could do was cry for help. Eventually, Thomas arrived with Sir Topham Hatt and the breakdown train. "I'm disappointed", said Sir Topham Hatt, "You've caused confusion and delay with this stunt". "I only wanted to impress Thomas", said Rosie, heart fluttering like a butterfly. "Was it worth it?", asked Thomas sternly as he took Rosie to the Works. Rosie was too ashamed to speak.

Later, when Rosie returned from the works that night, the other engines quietly snickered. Rosie's arrogance had come back to haunt her. But then, Rosie went to the yard. "What's that about?", asked Derek. Later that night, the engines heard the sound of weeping coming from the yard. It was Rosie, crying in abject terror. "The poor thing", said Edward sadly, "No engine deserves such a fate." None of the engines laughed at Rosie after that.

The End


	15. Calm Before the Storm

Calm Before the Storm

Jimmy was back on his feet and doing what he did best. Punching bad guys in the face! He then kicked a gangster out the window of the coach, while Bubo, the Robot Owl blasted some gangsters with his lasers! One gangster prepared to shoot, but the Professor then hit him with his cane! Soon, Jimmy, the Professor, and Bubo were surrounded by fallen villains. "So", said Jimmy, "how long do you think it will take for Inspector Ron to arrive?" "I'd say about five minutes", said the Professor. "Actually", said Inspector Ron, "it's sooner." The police rounded up the remaining criminals and took them away. "I gotta say", said Jimmy, "helping Zorro round up some of the remaining gangsters was quite an experience". "Well", said Inspector Ron, "the fun is over. We need to hide you now". "What? Why?", asked Jimmy. "It's for your own safety", said Inspector Ron, "These are not the run of the mill kind of people we fight. They mean business. We need to spirit you off to a safe location, at least until everyone is accounted for here on Sodor". "I'll call Jackson", said the Professor, "He'll help us". Jimmy didn't want to hide from danger, but his friends were insisting. He looked to Bubo, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

The next day, Jimmy, the Professor, and Bubo arrived at a small log cabin. There was Jackson, a tall hunter who wore a tan shirt and brown vest, a white cowboy hat, had thick sideburns, and a rough smile. He had met Jimmy in the search for Proteus months before, when the young reporter had earned his respect by fighting a werewolf. "Jimmy, how are you doing?", asked Jackson. "I'd be happier if I was helping you guys", said Jimmy. "Never mind that", said the Professor, "Now, Bubo, keep a good eye on him. He is not to leave the clearing". Bubo nodded and flew inside. "The house is one of my spares", said Jackson, "You'll be fine in it as long as you don't venture far. The fridge is stocked, the heating was fixed, and the Wi-Fi is free out here. Just stay out of trouble and enjoy yourself". "If you say so", said Jimmy as he dragged his suitcase inside. But up in the trees, a little white raven was spying on the proceedings below. It then flew off toward the mountains.

Inside the Snow Queen's lair, General Cutler looked out the window with Woolly the Yeti. Suddenly, the raven flew in and spoke to the Snow Queen in it's language of crows and clicks. "Very well", said the Snow Queen, "You may go, my friend". "What is it?", asked General Cutler. "Jimmy is back", said the Snow Queen, "He's in a cabin to the south of here". "I'll gather our forces", said General Cutler. "No", said the Snow Queen, "I just need you and Woolly. I have a plan".

At the cabin, Jimmy was finishing making a sandwich. Bubo was sitting on the couch, watching a documentary on Ancient Greece. "I see you like this program", said Jimmy as he sat down, "Remind you of home?" "Beep boo beep", said Bubo. "I know the feeling", said Jimmy, "Well, I guess we should stay put and wait for all this to blow over". But outside, the Snow Queen, Woolly, and General Cutler were planning their assault. The Snow Queen had put on a ragged dress and Woolly was gently applying dirt to her face. "It seems too complicated", said General Cutler, "Why not use a tank to blow him up?" "It's too quick", said the Snow Queen, "I want him to suffer. To feel the exact pain I feel everyday". Woolly gently hugged her and patted her shoulders. "Thanks", said the Snow Queen, and she took off her watch. "You're leaving your communicator?", asked General Cutler. "Of course", said the Snow Queen, "I can't have you calling me in the middle of the kill." "Fair enough", said General Cutler. "I'll just sneak up on him at night", said the Snow Queen, "He won't even see it coming". The Snow Queen then hobbled toward the cabin.

Meanwhile, Jackson and the Professor searched a newly raided office building. There was paper, splinters of wood, and pens all over the floor. "They must've ran off", said Jackson. "An astute observation", said the Professor. Then, they noticed a map of the Magic Railroad. One of the spaces was marked with an X. "My Gods", said Jackson, "They found Jimmy". "We must alert the officials in that area", said the Professor, and he and Jackson ran off.

Back at the cabin, Jimmy noticed a lone figure limping her way to the cabin. "Looks like someone needs our help", he said. The girl limped a few steps further and fell over. Jimmy caught her before she hit the ground and carried her to the couch. Her eyes fluttered for a bit before she regained consciousness. "Are you alright?", asked Jimmy as he handed her a glass of water. "I'm a lot better now that I've escaped", said the girl, "Her guards must have chased me for a thousand miles". "Whose guards?", asked Jimmy. "The Snow Queen's", said the girl, "She hurt me on more ways than one. She's a monster! Please don't let her get me again!" "No one's going to hurt you", said Jimmy, "You'll be safe here. Do you have name?" "If I do, I can't remember", said the girl. Bubo looked at the girl and thought she looked familiar. Like he'd seen her somewhere before. "Bubo", said Jimmy, "help our guest feel comfortable. It's a sad thing to be alone. I'm going to make dinner for us". Jimmy went to the kitchen, leaving Bubo with the girl. He flew over and let her pet him. "Such a wonderful owl", she said, "I know of someone like you. He's just a little taller". "Beep bop", said Bubo in a huff.

Meanwhile, the Professor raced out of the station master's office. "I've just got word", said the Professor, "Those goons have just hopped a train to the cabin." "Can we get there in time?", asked Jackson. "By the time we do", said the Professor, "It will be seven in the morning". "Well", said Jackson, "let's get moving. We'll have to take my truck". So they hopped into Jackson's red pick-up and drove off. The hoped that they could get there in time as the sun set in the horizon.

The Snow Queen made a small knife with her powers of ice and snow. "This is my chance", she thought, "I'll kill him in his sleep". But she didn't find Jimmy in his room. The Snow Queen, ever curious, decided to look for him. As it turned out, Jimmy was out on the front porch. He didn't have any weapons, no sword or gun. He was just sitting there. "What are you doing?", asked the girl, "That monster could kill you if don't hide". "I'm not hiding from her", said Jimmy. "Why?", she asked. "Because I want to apologize", said Jimmy, "The Snow Queen is hurting inside. I don't know why, but I don't think she's anymore a monster than I am". "But she tortured you", said the girl, "She left you frozen to a cell wall for three days". "Maybe so", said Jimmy, "But I pity her. Can you imagine what she must live through? A life of loneliness? Of never-ending pain? She doesn't deserve to be hated by anyone. That is why I must forgive her. She's suffered enough". The girl said nothing and left Jimmy to his thoughts. When she returned to her room, the Snow Queen saw that the knife had disappeared and in it's place were tears. She covered her eyes in shame. "I can't do it", the Snow Queen finally admitted, "I just can't". Then, she turned and looked into the mirror, seeing for the first time her own beauty and pain. She looked down to her arm and noticed the scars. "Why am I like this?", she asked herself, "Just why?" She turned away from the mirror, ashamed to even see herself. Then, she noticed several men approaching the cabin. "Jimmy", she said.

Just as the gangsters were about to shoot Jimmy, the Snow Queen sent out a wave of ice! She froze their weapons and punched two of them before sending another blast to the sky! "I guess that's the signal", said General Cutler, "Let's go". The gangsters surrounded the Snow Queen, but then, Woolly the Yeti grabbed two and threw them into their friends! General Cutler then knocked over three gangsters and cut their guns in half with his sword! The Snow Queen froze four gangsters before they could run, then trapped them all in a cage of ice! "That's the last of them", said General Cutler, "Let's get moving before more come". "Not yet", said the Snow Queen and she slowly approached Jimmy.

"I knew you could handle that", he said gently. "You knew it was me?", asked the Snow Queen sadly. "You didn't exactly hide your identity", said Jimmy. "Then you knew why I came", said the Snow Queen in shame. "It's not all bad", said Jimmy as he plucked a rose from a nearby bush and placed it in the Snow Queen's hair. "Whatever is hurting you", said Jimmy, "I won't give up on you. Ever". The Snow Queen, moved, simply kissed his cheek, as a single tear fell to her cheek. "Thank you", she said. Then, she turned away and walked of with her friends into the forest. Bubo looked to Jimmy. "A promise is a promise", he said at last.

The End?


	16. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast

Rosie was working in the yard. After what happened on the mountain, Rosie stayed where she felt safe. Every night, she wept in fear, since she was afraid of going on mountains. "You know", said Henry, the Green Engine, "I used to be afraid of rain. If I could get better, you could too". "The rain doesn't hurt like a fall", said Rosie wistfully, "I'd rather stay here. It will save me the embarrassment". "You'll thank me one day", said Henry as he pulled out of the yard. Rosie looked up to the mountain and went back to work.

Meanwhile, at the Sodor Times building, Jimmy and the Professor were finishing an article when Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft, appeared. "I'm almost afraid to ask", said Jimmy, "but what brings you here?" "Same as always", said Hecate, "To stir up trouble'. "Not in the office", said Niles, "I have a date tonight and I can't have any adventures ruining it". "Besides', said the Professor, "Gordon just got back from the works. I hope he hasn't grown arrogant in his time away". "Hmm", said Hecate, "That gives me an idea".

Later, as Gordon flew down the line, he saw an old lady and stopped. "Will you help me, please?", asked the old lady, "I can't make it to my husband in time". "Then you should have bought a ticket", snorted Gordon, "I only take paying passengers. Get lost!" Suddenly, the sky grew dark. Lightning flashed, and the old woman became Hecate. "You arrogant fool!", she cried, "You saunter down the rails like a beast, but think nothing of the well being of others! This will teach you!" Lightning blasted once more and Gordon ran away from the angry Goddess. He pulled into Knapford Station later that hour. Mothers covered their children's eyes, men panicked at the sight of him. "What's wrong?", asked Gordon. Then, he saw his reflection in the window. He now had brown fur on his boiler, his wheels were now black, and two tusks jutted from his bottom jaw. "Oh no", cried Gordon, "I've become a hideous beast!" "Hey", cried the station master, "Get that beast before he destroys the station". Not knowing what to do, Gordon fled from the station.

Thomas, Henry, and James the Red Engine were being washed down when Gordon the Beast rushed past. "Did you see that?", squeaked Henry. "Can we wait until my paint is clean before we chase it?", asked James. "Sillies", said Thomas, "If we slay that beast, Sir Topham Hatt might reward us. After it!" The three engines sped off, but by the time they started moving, Gordon the Beast had gotten away. He soon stopped in the yard to catch his breath. "Woe is me", he thought, "How will I ever pull the Express now?" Then, Gordon the Beast heard what sounded like crying. He noticed Rosie weeping in her sleep. "Are you alright, little one?", he asked. "Oh, I'm fine, Mr. Beast", yawned Rosie as she awoke. "Why do you cry then?", asked Gordon, "It's not like you're covered in hair, you know". "Well", said Rosie, "I had a bad experience on the mountains. I'm getting scared just thinking about it". "Would you like to face that fear?", asked Gordon, "At this point, I've got nothing but time". Rosie thought it over. "OK", said Rosie, "Take me to the mountain".

Back at the Sodor Times, Jimmy and the Professor stood in shock at the recent events. "So you turned him into a beast?", asked Jimmy. "What? It worked before", said Hecate, "Besides, this is coming from the men who can't find Professor Barnaby". "Let's not get personal", said the Professor, "We have to find Gordon before an angry mob forms". Suddenly, Mr. Owain burst out of his office. "Jimmy", he said, "Thomas, Henry, and James have formed a mob to chase down a beast". "I'll report on it, Mr. Owain", said Niles as he leaned back in his chair. "Not this time", said Mr. Owain, "You have a date tonight, remember?" "Oh, yeah", said Niles. "Well", said the Professor, "We better find Gordon. Fast". He and Jimmy rushed out the door and into Jimmy's Jeep. They drove off into the sunset.

At the mountain, Rosie nervously looked up. "Are you ready?", asked Gordon the Beast. "Yes", said Rosie, ever determined. She and Gordon move slowly up the mountain. Ever so slowly, Rosie made her way up. Then, she looked down and jolted from the height. Gordon gently pushed Rosie forward. The higher she went, the more confident she became. By the time she reached the summit, she was laughing in awe at the sunset. "Thank you, Beast", she said. Gordon could only smile.

Meanwhile, Thomas was rallying together an angry mob. "He'll come stalking us at night", cried one of the members. "He'll steal my pies", said another. "Then let's get him", cried James. "Thomas knows where he is", said Henry. "Harold saw him on the mountain", said Thomas, "Let's go up there and destroy him!" The mob roared with approval and excitement. Jimmy and the Professor drove past as Thomas and the others pulled out of the station. "Well", said Jimmy, "That's not good". "We'd better hurry", said the Professor, "Quick, I know a short-cut". Jimmy slammed the gas pedal and sped off toward the mountain. Hecate just watched from the woods. "It'll turn out fine", she said, "It always does".

Gordon the Beast entered the yard, when suddenly, the mob surrounded him! Henry and James blocked the rails leading to the main line as Thomas confronted the Beast. "We have you now, monster", said Thomas. "Please", weeped Gordon the Beast, "Don't hurt me, Thomas". "Let's fry him", said one of the villagers. They raised their torches and approached Gordon the Beast. Then, Rosie appeared. "Wait", she cried, "The Beast helped me overcome my fear! Please don't hurt him!" But the villagers continued their advance. Suddenly, a shot rang through the air! The crowed turned toward Jimmy and the Professor. "Everyone", said Jimmy as he put his gun back in it's holster, "end this assault at once. The Beast is really Gordon". The mob, shocked, discussed this revelation. "It can't be", said Thomas. "But it is", said the Professor. Suddenly, a thunder cloud flew overhead, and a bolt of lightning blasted Gordon! When everyone looked up from their shielded eyes, Gordon was returned to his former self. "Oh happy day", he cried, "I'm not a beast anymore!" Then, Sir Topham Hatt himself appeared. "What is going on here?", he demanded. "I can explain, Sir", said the Professor, and he told him everything, from Hecate turning Gordon into a beast to helping Rosie. "Gordon", said Sir Topham Hatt, "since you've helped Rosie overcome her fears, I think a new coat of paint is in order". "Oh", said Gordon, "Thank you, Sir". "As for you", said Sir Topham Hatt as turned toward Thomas, Henry, and James, "You've caused confusion and delay. As punishment, James, you will work in the coal depot with no wash downs. Henry, you will be on tunnel cleaning duty. And as for you, Thomas, I have a special punishment for you. When she isn't pulling your coaches, you will work in the yard, **with** Rosie." Rosie could hardly contain her squeal's of delight. Before heading to sleep, Rosie thanked Gordon again.

After that, life returned to normal. Gordon continued to pull the Express, and though she still has night terrors, Rosie is now a wiser and kinder engine, who is happy as can be. Jimmy, inspired by the night's events, decided to visit an old friend.

At the ice palace, the Snow Queen was plucking petals from a flower. "He loves me", she said, "He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not". Soon, she reached the last petal. "He loves me", squealed the Snow Queen. "Was there ever any doubt?", asked a voice. She looked up and saw Jimmy, standing below the throne. "Like I promised", he said, "I'll never give up on you". The Snow Queen just ran down and kissed Jimmy. Her heart fluttered when he kissed her cheek, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled and blushed.

The End.


	17. Barnaby's House of Horrors

Barnaby's House of Horrors

It was a fine day on the Island of Sodor. The trains were on time, the sun was shinning, and the news was good. As such, Jimmy and the Professor entered the Sodor Times building and did their daily routine. Jason Wolchek and Mr. Owain exited the main office. "All news is good news", said Mr. Owain. "So what's the problem?", asked Jason. "IT'S NOT SELLING!", yelled Mr. Owain. "Well", said Niles, "We can at least take a day off now". "Let me ask my consultant", said Mr. Owain, "Jimmy". "I agree with Niles", said Jimmy. "OK, that's settled", said Mr. Owain.

While this was happening, a mysterious figure watched a video feed from the comfort of a Gothic style office. "Alright", he said, "Let's put on the show of a lifetime". He then pushed a button.

Back at the office, Miss Fletcher ran in screaming! "What is it?", cried the Professor. Then, zombies burst through the walls and attacked! Jimmy punched one, but was sent flying by a backhand attack! The Professor knocked the head off of one with his cane! Then, Mr. Owain got his shotgun out and blasted the zombies! Jimmy followed suit and got out his pistol shooting the zombies in the head! Suddenly, one grabbed the Professor! But the Professor hit the zombie in the face with his cane, giving Jimmy and Mr. Owain time to blast it apart! "Wow!", cried Jason, "Leonard, did you get all that?" Then, Jimmy noticed something. It looked like computer circuits embedded in the zombies flesh.

Later, at the treasure cave in the Magic Railroad, the Professor finished analyzing the circuits. "It checks out", said the Professor, "This is almost exactly like the cyborg mummy from summer". "Meaning", said Jimmy, "Of course! Professor Barnaby!". "He's returned", said the Professor. "Indeed", said a voice. A shadowy man with a torn cape, flaming eyes, horns, and a skull face appeared. "Hades", said Jimmy. "In the flesh!", said Hades, "But you need not be scared. I'm here to make a deal". "A deal?", asked Jimmy. "Yes, pay attention", said Hades, "As you know, three days from now is Halloween. My wife has returned to the Underworld, but do I look happy? No! Because this Professor Barnaby has used the dead to attack you mortals. My subjects! I mean, come on!" "So", said Jimmy, "What's the deal now?" "You see", said Hades, "Outside, my limo will take you to the house of Barnaby. You'll lead the way, duh, and in exchange for my help, blessings, and sweet, sweet candy, you'll stop him from using the dead again". "Hades", said the Professor, "If you think we'll help you, I'm sorry to say but...did you say candy?" "That's what I said", said Hades. "You've got yourself a deal", cried the Professor. "Outstanding", said Hades, "To the limo!"

On the drive up the coast, the Professor put his phone. "OK", said the Professor, "Jason is going to meet us there". "Good", said Jimmy, "Make a left here. We're making good time. How did Barnaby ever hide from me in the first place". "Poor luck on your part?", said Hades, "Maybe he's just as good as you guys." "I doubt it", said Jimmy, "Then again, Barnaby's full of surprises." "I don't see how he could be ready", said the Professor, "We've taken down his accountants and right-hand men. What more could he have?" The limo then stopped outside of a stately mansion. It was painted black, with many spires on the roof. The finely aged wood creaked in the wind, and the dragon weather vain turned towards the west. Jason and Leonard then stepped forward. "Good to see you made it", he said, "Who's in the limo?" "You don't want to know", said Jimmy. The four heroes made their way up the stairs towards the front door.

Inside, Professor Barnaby looked on through the surveillance feed. He brushed his long, brown hair aside as he pushed a red button. "Let the games begin", he said with a wicked smile.

The door opened on it's own. "Well", said Leonard, "that happened". "Let's go", said Jimmy. The entered the main hall, which had a giant staircase, paintings of old fields and houses, fading red paint, and two different hallways leading to two different rooms. "Which way do we go?", asked Jason. "Well", said the Professor, "I think we should split up. Jason and Leonard, take the hall to the left. Jimmy and I will go this way". "OK", said Jason, "Come on, Leonard". They each entered the hallways.

Jason and Leonard soon found themselves in the kitchen. "Well", said Jason, "I guess while we are here, we should make ourselves a snack". "Are you sure?", asked Leonard, "This is the house of a dangerous criminal, you know." "Oh, relax", said Jason, "What could he possibly have that would be dangerous?" He opened the fridge, and an octopus leaped out and attacked! It wrapped it's tentacles around Jason's arms and legs, but he slammed the fridge door on it's head, smashing it! The octopus let go of Jason, and he stomped on it over and over! Leonard shot him a look. "Leonard", said Jason, "Be careful. There are cephalopods in here." "Yeah", said Leonard, "All it takes is one wrong turn". He leaned on the counter, and a zombie clown jumped out! Thinking fast, Jason grabbed the frying pan and whacked the zombie clown over the head! Leonard then grabbed a knife and stabbed the zombie clown! They wiped their brows. "These guys don't clown around", said Jason. Then, more monsters attacked, sending Jason and Leonard running!

Meanwhile, Jimmy and the Professor were attacked by a swarm of vampire bats! "Don't let any bite you", said the Professor, "They might have rabies!" Jimmy slashed one with a sword he took off the wall, revealing it to be a mere robot! "Right", said Jimmy as he continued to cut through the bats! When they entered the fine dining room, fish-man attacked! Jimmy cut them in half with his sword! The circuits were spread all over the floor. "Now what?", asked Jimmy. Suddenly, a trap-door opened up underneath the Professor, sending him falling into a pit! "Professor!", cried Jimmy. "Poor Jimmy", said a voice over the P.A, "You may have to face this alone". Then, the walls closed off the hall and a new door opened up. "Go on", said the voice. Jimmy raced up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Jason and Leonard hid in the living room, as the monsters moved through the halls. "What do we do now?", asked Leonard. "Find the others and get a bulldozer", said Jason. Suddenly, a zombie with a machine gun attacked! Jason then kicked the zombie in the groin! Then, he grabbed the gun and blasted the zombie apart! Then, the wall opened and a giant spider came out! Jason then shot it in the head! "That wasn't a robot", said Leonard. "Well, now", said Jason, "Professor Barnaby's getting creative. Let's just see where this tunnel leads." They then ran down the tunnel, into the darkness.

Jimmy ran down the hall, when suddenly, he fell into a trap-door! He slid down a slide into a greenhouse. When he got up, scorpions the size of wolves moved towards him! "Like them?", asked Professor Barnaby, "They're a smaller breed of the ones that attacked us in the desert. Your death may not be so painless as those scorpions". Jimmy used his sword to hack through the scorpions! But then, more charged to attack him! Jimmy looked as if he was done for, but then, Jason and Leonard burst in and blasted the scorpions apart! This gave Jimmy the opportunity to strike, killing the last of the scorpions! "Where's the Professor?", asked Leonard. "Professor Barnaby's captured him", said Jimmy, "We have to find him and fast". "OK", said Jason, "If we go through the tunnels, we might find a dungeon". They then ran into the tunnels.

In the control room, Professor Barnaby was having none of it. "If it's the dungeon you want", he said, "then the dungeon you will get!". He pushed a button, sending our heroes falling into a hole.

They landed in a prison cell, right next to the Professor. "Professor", cried Jimmy. "Jimmy", said the Professor, "Barnaby's genetic experiments before seem tame in comparison to what goes on here". "Tell me about it", said Jason as he blew apart the lock on the cell doors. "Bad news", he said, "We're out of ammo". The Professor then handed him a sharpened iron bar. "This will do nicely", said the Professor. "We need to find Barnaby and end this", said Jimmy. "Well", said Leonard, "You know how on TV, the camera angles on the news change? Well, Barnaby's obviously hiding away in the control room". "Of course", said Jimmy, "The walls can only change so much, and the one place where the walls can't change?" "The main staircase", cried everyone as the bolted to the door.

In the control room, Barnaby turned pale. "Send in every monster", he screamed into the microphone.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Jason cut through several giant spiders! The walls started changing, so Jimmy blocked the mechanism with the spider legs! Suddenly, spears popped through the walls and floor, but our heroes dodged and cut through them! "You getting this, Leonard?", asked Jason. "Every minute", said Leonard. Then, zombies rushed at them! Jason killed one with two guns and started shooting the zombies, while Jimmy took out the oncoming fish-men! Just like that, one of the walls turned into a hand and grabbed Jason, but the Professor took a sword off the wall and cut the hand off releasing Jason. But they had no time to catch their breath, because a Minotaur charge and knocked Jimmy over! Just as it was about to charge again, Jimmy knocked it's head off with his sword! As soon as they got to the stairs, skeletons wielding swords attacked! Jimmy held them off as Jason, Leonard, and the Professor ran up the stairs! Then, he cut all three skeletons in half!

Just as Professor Barnaby got out of his chair, Jimmy kicked down the door! "Going somewhere?", asked Jimmy. "As a matter of fact", said Professor Barnaby, "I am. Can't risk more intrusions like this you know". Jimmy raised his sword. "You're not going anywhere", he said, "Well, maybe to authorities". Then, Professor Barnaby took out a sword and shield and attacked! Jimmy blocked and grabbed another shield, knocking Barnaby in the face! They then lock swords! "Shouldn't we help him?", asked Leonard. "He can handle this", said the Professor. Jimmy threw Barnaby off of him and used his sword to to beat back the evil scientist! But then, Barnaby leaped at Jimmy, his sword bouncing off the shield! Jimmy then hit Barnaby's shield and used his sword to knock him back! "You've improved your technique", said Barnaby in between sword strikes. He knocked Jimmy's shield aside and went for the killing blow, but Jimmy blocked with his sword and kicked Barnaby's chest! He tossed his shield aside and attacked with just his sword! They continued to clash, but it was apparent that Jimmy was winning! He knocked Barnaby's sword out of his hand and performed a drop kick, sending Barnaby flying out the window! But when they looked out, they saw Barnaby driving off in a Jeep. "Till we meet again, reporter", he said, cackling. "Indeed", said Jimmy.

Later, our heroes went outside the house and walked all the way to a distant cliff. "Farewell, house of horrors", said Jason as he handed Jimmy a switch, "Well, what now? Do turn it into a playhouse or an attraction?" "I have a better idea", said Jimmy, "Let's blow it up". And they did just that. Jimmy pushed the button and the whole house was sent sky high! "Well done", said a demonic voice. It was Hades. "We did what you've said, Hades", said the Professor, "Now, where's the candy?" Hades simply pulled seven trash-bags from behind his cape."On top of this", said Hades, "I'll give you a lift home." The limo then appeared in a burst of flames. "I got shotgun", said Jason. Jimmy simply shook his head and helped the Professor haul the candy into the trunk. After that, they rode into the sunset.

The End?


	18. The Grand Old Hunt

The Grand Old Hunt

The Snow Queen sat upon her throne, looking down at her servants. Woolly the Yeti and General Cutler were organizing the other soldiers. Everything seemed perfect. Suddenly, the sky grew dark. "What is that?", asked General Cutler. Suddenly, a monster appeared in a flash of lightning! The beast looked like a giant armored human, covered in white fur, with icy claws on his hands and feet, spikes on the shoulders, one leg that ended in a hoof, and an almost human looking face! He made his way up the side of the castle! "Protect the Queen", cried General Cutler. Several soldiers took flight in giant eagles, shooting the monster with exploding arrows! But the monster grabbed one of the eagles and threw it into the other two, knocking them out of the sky! Several soldiers then started shooting from the towers, but the monster leaped at them and crushed the towers with his fists! Finally, he landed on the roof of the throne room, and smashed through! The soldiers and General Cutler ran in. "Don't worry, my Queen", he said, "We can take him". The monster then slapped them aside! "I don't what you think you are", said the Snow Queen, "But you'll rue the day you chose to attack me". She fired a blast of ice and snow at the creature! But the monster shook his head and slammed his fist into the floor! The Snow Queen froze his hand, but the beast effortlessly broke free! She then froze the monster's entire body, but even that didn't work! The beast seem to absorb every attack! "What the…?", cried the Snow Queen, but Woolly rushed in and took her downstairs to Dustin, the Snow Engine. In a flash, the Snow Queen was tossed in her private coach and Dustin fled the scene, as the monster looked over and sent a roar up to the sky!

Later, Jimmy and the Professor went down in their treasure cave. "Well", said the Professor, "we have a lot of work ahead of us. Let's move this treasure over to the side, away from the stairs". "OK", said Jimmy, "But what about her". He pointed over to the Snow Queen, who had passed out. Jimmy helped her onto a bed. "What happened?", asked Jimmy when she came to. "My home was attacked", she said, "Attacked by a monster, at least 20 feet high. It might have followed me all the way out here". Jimmy looked over and saw a cannon. "I've got an idea", he said.

The Professor moved the cannon slightly as Jimmy and the Snow Queen got into a Jeep. "Remember", said Jimmy, "if the cannon doesn't work, get inside and seal yourself in". "Right", said the Professor, "What about you?" "I'll drive up to the nearest station and start heading for the coast. I'm sure with the cloven hoof, he can't swim very well. Captain Caruthers will take us to the Outer Islands and into safety". "OK", said the Professor, "Be safe". With that, Jimmy and the Snow Queen drove off. No sooner than that did the monster appear! The Professor nonchalantly blasted him with the cannon! But the monster shrugged it off and looked down at the Professor. "Yipe!", cried the Professor as he threw himself into the secret entrance, while the monster crushed the cannon and ran after Jimmy and the Snow Queen!

"So", said Jimmy, "where's Dustin?" "His propeller was getting clogged with the sand", said the Snow Queen, "I had to leave him at a station nearby. I hope his driver has called for help". "I'm sure he'll be fine", said Jimmy. Suddenly, he noticed the monster in his rear-view mirror. "Hang on", he said, and he swerved the Jeep around a sand dune! But the monster smashed through! "I have an idea", said the Snow Queen. Just as the monster was about to crush the Jeep, Jimmy drifted over the sand as the Snow Queen used her powers to create spikes of sand and ice! The monster was promptly impaled, but he started to smash the spikes! "That'll keep him busy", said Jimmy. "My powers", said the Snow Queen, "They didn't work". "Let's not dwell on that", said Jimmy, "Let's just get away. I know a station not far from here". They drove faster into the distance.

Soon, they arrived at a small palace. Jimmy and the Snow Queen bowed to a handsome young man with long, brown hair, a small goatee, and and two katannas strapped to his back. "Prince Achmed", said Jimmy, "It's been a while". "Indeed", said Prince Achmed, "Who's your friend?" "The one and only Snow Queen", said the Snow Queen. "Nice meeting you", said Prince Achmed. "Alright", said Jimmy, "There's a huge monster on our trail. We need to get on a train to the coast and fast". "Say no more", said Prince Achmed, "I'll have my soldiers ready for when it appears. In the meantime, Ivo Hugh and Bertram are at the station right now. I'll send word to them immediately". "Thanks", said Jimmy, "By the way, did you grow a beard?" "It's a work in progress", said Prince Achmed, "I think I'll shave after this is all over. Now, get going". Jimmy and the Snow Queen ran downstairs and over to the station, where Ivo Hugh and Bertram were leading a double header passenger train. "We heard the news", said Ivo Hugh, "Is it true that a monster is coming?" "Sadly yes", said Jimmy. "Well", said Bertram, "Don't just stand there. Get in". They ran into the coach, the station master gave the signal, and the train took off.

The monster attacked the palace, but by the time he arrived, Jimmy and the Snow Queen had managed to escape. The thunder and wind made things difficult for Bertram and Ivo Hugh. "Where do these storms come from?", asked Ivo Hugh. "They most likely follow the creature", said Bertram, "Oh, if I could only fight it". "Now who's being silly?", said Ivo Hugh. The two engines jolted when they heard the monster roar in fury! "In this case", said Bertram, "it would be great to go faster". They two engines pulled the train as far from the monster as possible.

It was a while before the Snow Queen could relax. The terror she felt was now long gone, but her confidence had taken a blow. She made small icebergs in her water glass, just to assure herself that they still worked. Jimmy looked over. "Don't worry", he said, "By the time it's finished, we'll be out in the open ocean". The Snow Queen barely responded, she just rubbed the top of her glass. Jimmy simply held her hand and let her put her head on his shoulder. Jimmy looked out the window and hoped Prince Achmed and the Professor were alright. The monster was several miles behind them, but Jimmy knew that would only be a matter of time before he would catch up to them. "It wasn't supposed to be like this", whispered the Snow Queen. "Trust me", said Jimmy, "it will be over soon". He kissed her on the forehead before they both drifted into sleep.

That evening, Jimmy and the Snow Queen walked out to the docks. Up on the deck of his ship was Captain Caruthers, an old man with a long grey beard, an eye patch, and a black coat. "Ahoy there, me hearties", he called as he stepped forward… and fell into the water below. He climbed onto the dock just as his crew lowered the gang plank. "Well", said a very wet Captain Caruthers, "how are my friends?" "Tired", said Jimmy, "We've spent the whole day on the run from a giant monster". "Ah yes", said Captain Caruthers, "Your Highness, no creature will lay a hand on you on the Faithful Falcon". He pointed to his ship, an impressive yacht painted brown with white sails, a figurehead of a kneeling woman, and cannons. "Boson", said Captain Caruthers, "Cast off! I intend to reach the domain of Poseidon by morning". "Aye aye, Captain", called the crew. With that, our heroes rushed aboard and set sail into the setting sun.

That night Jimmy walked up to the deck to find the Snow Queen sitting near the edge, looking out at a distant storm. "You alright?", asked Jimmy. "Never better", said the Snow Queen sadly. "So", said Jimmy, "what did you mean you said it wasn't supposed to be like this". "I wanted to escape", said the Snow Queen, "I wanted to escape from where I was born. The Whittaker Institute. I had a name there. I was Eliza." She looked down at the floor. Jimmy then noticed the scars on her arms. "Did they do that?", he asked. "No", said the Snow Queen, "I did. I was tortured day in and day out, all because I could make things cold. I just wanted to escape so badly, that I took a broken mirror and..." The Snow Queen choked down a sob. "How did you escape?", asked Jimmy. "A man came", said the Snow Queen, "Actually, he was more of a boy. But all the same, he and a captain fought the staff and freed everyone. I was the first to run. I'll never forget his face. His red hair. He reminds me of you." Jimmy was stunned, but he still listened. "It was then", said the Snow Queen, "that I realized how alone I was in the world. For weeks, I prayed to anyone who would listen, especially Skadi. It was by her hand that I found and defeated the Troll King. After that, I was treated like his own, until I made my way again. I found General Cutler and Woolly, I made a kingdom, and I met you. But I could never escape. I just couldn't". The tears she held back started falling onto her cheeks, but Jimmy as able to comfort her. "We should go back", he said. "Why?", asked the Snow Queen. "To end this", said Jimmy intensely.

That morning, Jimmy and the Snow Queen went ashore. After walking for several miles, the two finally came across the crumbling ruins of the Whittaker Institute. Much of it had burned down, leaving only the charred wood and some stone walls. The Snow Queen did her best to look at the structure, before letting out a scream of primal rage. She then started blasting the building, covering some parts in ice, before she collapsed to the ground in tears. "There there", said Jimmy, "This place is gone, worthless. It remains only in the past. Wouldn't you agree?" The Snow Queen turned and saw the monster! But somehow, it had been pacified. The Snow Queen used her powers to turn him into a block of ice, and he shattered in an instant! "I don't get it", she said, "Why did that work?" "Well", said Jimmy, "the beast may have been a product of repression. That's when a person tries not to think about something, only for it to be pushed into the sub-conscience". "OK", said the Snow Queen, "I see now. The beast was a recurring element of a nightmare I used to have. But it wasn't affected by my powers until now. Why is that?" "In a word", said Jimmy, "me. The creature thrived on the feeling of fear and hopelessness. But introduce the power of love, the fear falls away, leaving only strength and courage". The Snow Queen looked over at the dead monster and smiled. "I think this calls for a celebration", she said as she pulled him in close. They kissed as the sun rose behind them. It was going to be a glorious day.

The End


	19. Logan and the Snow Queen

Logan and the Snow Queen

Logan was a small, blue tank engine with his name written in yellow on his sides. While he looked much like a diesel, he was in fact a steam engine like Thomas or Gordon. One day, Sir Topham Hatt said to him"You are to take these trucks to the old castle. The engines working there are running low on coal". "Yes sir", said Logan cheerfully. James, the Red Engine, was unimpressed. "Silly", he said, "A true steam engine looks to impress the castle staff and the Duke, not hide away in the background. That's why I'm the best". Logan ignored him and went on his way. He went to the depot and sped off with some coal trucks to the old castle of Sodor.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and the Professor exited the Sodor Times building and got into Jimmy's car. "It's very exciting, I tell you", said the Professor, "After the fright you two had last week, I'm surprised that you'd want her to visit". "I'll admit", said Jimmy, "the Snow Queen has some issues, but I don't think anything bad will happen". As they drove over a bridge, the Professor saw Logan pass by below. "Who's he?", asked the Professor. "That's Logan", said Jimmy, "He's one of the new engines to the island. Sir Topham Hatt brought him in to shunt coal in the yard". "Impressive", said the Professor. "I should also mention", said Jimmy, "Logan was built in my home town of Shining Time". "But what about the Snow Queen?", asked the Professor. "Dustin is taking her to the castle", said Jimmy, "We'll meet her their soon enough".

On the way over to the castle, Logan was speeding along the track. Suddenly, he tried to apply his brakes, but hit a cart full of Farmer Lawrence's famous maple syrup! Logan's paint was covered in sticky syrup! "Suppose it could be worse", said Logan. Then there was trouble. A set of points had been switched to a line that went through a field where workers were cutting tall grass. The wind carried it into the air and onto Logan. By the the time he got to a station near the castle to fill up on water, he looked as though he had a huge mane. "Oh", said Logan, "I look like Percy. What will the other engines think of me now?" Just then, Diesel, a black engine, stopped nearby. Even though he hated the steam engines, Diesel liked Logan, since he looked like a diesel, and was therefore the only steam engine Diesel didn't insult or bully. "If you ask me", said Diesel smugly, "a lion such as yourself should send out a mighty roar". Just then, Dustin, the Snow Engine, whizzed past. "Who's that?", asked Logan. "That", said Diesel, "is the private engine of the Snow Queen. It is said she has the power of ice and snow". "No, really?", asked Logan, "I couldn't tell". "Laugh all you want", said Diesel, "but that woman scares me, and should scare you too". Diesel moved along the tracks, but Logan had gotten an idea.

Jimmy and the Snow Queen walked along the train platform. "How are feeling?", asked Jimmy. "Sleepy", said the Snow Queen, "Silly". "I know the feeling", said Jimmy. "Hey", said the Snow Queen, "I've been thinking..." "Yes?", asked Jimmy. "I should get an engine to pull my guards' train. I mean, I don't like the idea of them crowding together in the coach". "Well', said Jimmy, "Sir Topham Hatt has discussed using more engines on the Magic Railroad. Who would you pick?" James, who had heard everything, steamed forward. "I'll do it", he said proudly. "Uh oh", said Jimmy. "OK", said the Snow Queen, "Where my army goes, there's always monsters and danger. Are you brave enough to go to these places?" "Of course", said James. Suddenly, Logan steamed into the castle station, yawning loudly. "Ah!", cried James, "A lion!" James backed away as Logan pulled up to the platform. "What's his deal?", asked Logan. ""Well, lion", said the Snow Queen, "He didn't get the job you've just gotten". "Oh, I see", said Logan, "Wait, what job?"

So that was settled. After discussing the matter with Sir Topham Hatt, Logan now takes the Snow Queen soldiers to their destinations and battles. He was even named "Logan the Lion", though still to this day, he wonders what might have happened had he gotten a wash-down before arrival.


	20. Eliza

Eliza

The Snow Queen had a nightmare. It was over of course, but she was now awake in the dead of night. This nightmare occurred every night since she revisited her childhood home, the Whittaker Institute for the Mentally Ill. Deep down inside, even after meeting and falling in love with Jimmy the reporter, the Snow Queen realized that she was still hurting. Suddenly, she turned and saw Bubo, the Mechanical Owl. "I'll guess", said the Snow Queen, "Did Jimmy send you to check up on me?" Bubo shook his head "no" and flew closer to the Snow Queen, who in turned hugged him. But all the same, she could not forget the nightmare. She kept seeing the monster in her sleep. The very monster that chased her all the way to Whittaker. However, his looked different every time. The Snow Queen wondered why. Every time, someone new. Why? No matter what, the Snow Queen had to find out.

The next day, Dustin, the Snow Engine, took the Snow Queen and Bubo to the mountain lair of the Troll King. While the great, stone palace of the Troll King hadn't changed a bit, some of the guards were looking a bit nervous. The Snow Queen just strolled in as the guards welcomed her in. From up on his high throne, the Troll King looked up in shock and joy. "My daughter", he cried as he embraced her. "Hello Father", said the Snow Queen, "There's been a lot going on in my mind lately, but I need to how you've been". The Troll King delightfully told her about the failures of his respective plans. How he tried to steal the Trident of Skadi or how he tried to gain billions of dollars in gold. Each time, he was beaten by Jimmy and the Professor. "Of course", said the Troll King, "being defeated in ritual combat by Jimmy must've been the most embarrassing defeat. It scared half my army. If he could beat me, who else could?" "I don't remember the guards being this scared when I won the ritual combat", said the Snow Queen. "Well", said the Troll King, "Humans that are beyond ordinary are no worry to trolls. It's the normal ones we tend to look out for". "Father", said the Snow Queen, "There's something I need to know". "Yes", said the Troll King, "What is it?" "I've been having these terrible nightmares. Every night, I see the monster that attacked my home and chased me all the way back to Whittaker. Ever since, I've been worried that I have the potential to create more without realizing it". "I see", said the Troll King. "But there's more", said the Snow Queen, "Every night, the monster has a different face. Father, what does it mean?" "Well", said the Troll King, "although I am by no means the Oracle of Delphi, I can tell you the changing faces are people you've seen before. You've just forgotten them after all these years. All I can recommend is going to the Temple of Skadi and return to your roots. Hopefully, the Ice Goddess will show you the way". Once again, the Snow Queen embraced her father. "Thank you", she said softly.

That evening, Dustin arrived at the frosty Temple of Skadi. The gray exterior was broken up with patches of ice and snow. Mystic runes framed the entrance, and there were dark storm clouds overhead. Lightning flashed as the Snow Queen entered the temple. Inside the cold, empty space was a pedestal, and on it was a potion with the label: "For the Snow Queen who so desperately needs it". "Bubo", said the Snow Queen, "Don't leave me". Then, she took the potion, and fell into a deep slumber.

When it appeared that that she awoke, the Snow Queen found herself in at the bottom of a huge chasm. She could see the full moon as it shined down upon her. As she sat up, she noticed a glowing trail between the ice spires and caves. She walked down the trail, into the unknown land she had found herself. Suddenly, the Snow Queen heard a roar from behind her. She turned and saw an army of monsters, each with the face of someone she knew! There was the psychologists from Whittaker, the orderlies, the men who rescued her, even Jimmy and the Professor! Enraged, the Snow Queen blasted them apart with her ice! Then, she ran off just as the monsters began to reform! In a flash, the Snow Queen blasted the cliffs above them, sending rocks falling onto the monsters! The Snow Queen looked on this destruction and walked away.

Soon, the Snow Queen found herself walking into the Temple of Skadi once again. "How could I be back here?", wondered the Snow Queen. She looked around the temple for any clue, a sign that of something that could help her. Then, she heard it. The howling of wolves. Suddenly, three icy, vicious wolves leaped at her! They had white fur, snarling fangs, and icy protrusions on their backs! One bit her on the arm, another on her shoulder, and the last one leg! The Snow Queen made ice spikes that came out of the ground and knocked the wolves aside! One charged, but the Snow Queen made an ice spear and impaled the beast as it leaped onto her! The second wolf bit through the spear, but the Snow Queen made a dagger and stabbed the wolf in the head! She stared down the final wolf, which snarled and barked at her! The Snow Queen simply froze the wolf in a block of solid ice! She then fell on her knees from the exhaustion, and noticed the wolves looked like the guard dogs at Whittaker. "I have to go on", she concluded, and she walked further into the temple.

As the Snow Queen walked further, she realized that she was now walking through the darkened halls of the Whittaker Institute. The light was getting thinner and thinner as she continued to walk through. The only light in the hallway was from the writing on the wall: "Help". "Why do they hate me?" "Monster". That's all the Snow Queen could hear: the soften cries of "monster". She closed her eyes to prevent tears from flowing. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and found herself in her old room. The room was white with the sound-proof padding on the walls. The only things there were the bed, nightstand, and small stool near the window. The Snow Queen looked out and saw nothing. She sighed and sat on the bed. "No way out", she said. She rolled over and noticed something. A piece of paper, poking out from behind the corner of the bed. The Snow Queen opened it up and read a message she hadn't read in years: "Eliza, I know life is hard. Believe me, if I could destroy Whittaker, I would, if only to spare you from this life of torment. But you are strong. Maybe even stronger than the Gods. All you need to do to survive is to remember where you were and be thankful for where you are. Never forget: you are Eliza. Mother". The Snow Queen, overcome with emotion, hugged the letter.

Just then, she found herself in complete darkness. All that seemed to exist was her and the doorway out. She walked toward the door, when suddenly, a horrific shriek filled the air! The Snow Queen leaped out the way as a monster almost 40 feet tall attacked! It looked like the Snow Queen, only uglier and more monstrous, with scars on it's entire body! It's roar sounded like a shriek of pain! It slammed it's fist into the ground! The Snow Queen sent frosty spears into it's face, but the beast knocked her aside! The creature then tried to step on her, but the Snow Queen made an ice spike that stabbed the beast in the foot! She tried to run for the door, but the monster blocked her path and sent out a mighty roar that knocked her back! The Snow Queen froze the beast's face, but the monster then caught her in it's claws! Suddenly, the Snow Queen had an idea. "You cannot kill me!", she cried out boldly, "I am your flesh and blood. I am all you are!" The monster suddenly started to reduce in size. "Can you see it?", asked the Snow Queen, "It's a realization. Hear me, beast of my heart, I am love! I am the storm of a thousand winters! I am the power of Skadi and her most loyal patron! I am not just the Snow Queen. I. Am. Eliza!" The monster sent out another roar before it disappeared. With that, Eliza opened the door…

And awoke in the Temple of Skadi. Bubo was still there, keeping up his watchful vigil. Beep, bop", he said. "Good to see you too", said Eliza the Snow Queen, "I think I can sleep easy now. Come on Bubo. Let's go home" From then on, Eliza learned to live with the pain she felt inside and no longer feared the past. As far as she was concerned, she was the Snow Queen, forever and always.

The End


	21. Diesel's Ghostly Christmas

Diesel's Ghostly Christmas

It was Christmas Eve on the Island of Sodor, and all the engines were very excited. Thomas and Percy were taking carolers across the Island, Derek and Rosie took Christmas trees to the most remote villages, Rusty went to the Magic Railroad to take supplies to his friends in the desert, and Bertram even celebrated with Lady at the Narrow Gauge Junction. Yes, it seemed as though everyone was feeling the joy of the season, but there was one engine who hated the whole thing for no reason. Diesel, that devious engine, was at his nastiest during the holiday season. "Merry Christmas", called Henry, the Green Engine. "Bah, humbug", said Diesel. Next, he arrived at the station, where Thomas was waiting for an engine to get another coach for him. "Diesel", said Thomas, "Could you help get a coach for my train please? There isn't enough room for all of my passengers". "Oops", said Diesel in his nasty way, "I am far too busy to help". He went on his way, cackling all the way. "Oh dear", said Thomas as his passengers grew impatient, "Who shall help me now?" "I will", cried Rosie. She pushed the third coach onto Thomas' train. "Thank you", he called as he left the station.

Later, Diesel went to drop trucks off at the docks. He only had two, but still, Diesel was being arrogant. "Diesel", said Salty, the Dockside Diesel, "Please help us load the tree onto the flatbeds. I can't move". "I'm too busy to bother with some stupid tree", said Diesel. Then, it happened. Cranky the Crane couldn't hold the weight of the tree, and the cable holding it snapped! The colossal tree fell right onto Salty. Diesel's laughter at this sight filled the air. Poor Salty. "Salty", said Cranky, "are you OK?" "All things considered", said Salty, "I'd rather be at the quarry". Diesel laughed for a little bit longer, drowning at the angry cries from Cranky and the dock workers. Then, he set off once more.

At a station near the Sodor Times office, Jimmy, the reporter, and the Professor walked down the platform. "It's going to be strange not partying all night at the office", said Jimmy. "Oh please", said the Professor, "I'm actually rather jealous. That girl will lead you to wonderful things". "What about the adventures we have planned?", asked Jimmy with a smile. "Not why I said that", said the Professor, "In any case, our old friend should be here any minute now". And there he was. It was Proteus, the Magic Engine. He was painted yellow, with a lamp fixed to his funnel and a wide grin. "Hello again, Jimmy and Professor Michaels", he said. "Good to see you again, Proteus", said Jimmy, "How is Bronson?" "As manic as ever", said Proteus, "His whole office looks like Santa's workshop. Oh, how I've missed Christmas. The lights, the happiness..." "Bah humbug", cried Diesel. "The silly engines in need of a lesson", said Proteus. "What's so merry about Christmas anyway?", asked Diesel, "They expect me to help. Always help and no play". "I'd be careful if I were you", said Proteus, "Certain beings do not take kindly to those kinds of declarations." Like who?", asked Diesel, "The Gods?" "The ones that will get you are servants of Gods", said Proteus, "Servants of the Goddess Hecate. If you keep this up, you will be visited by the Three Ghosts of Christmas. You'll change then". "Humbug", said Diesel, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts". Then, Diesel sped off. "Zeus help him", said the Professor.

Later that night, Diesel, fast asleep alone in his shed, awoke to a strange howling noise. At first, he thought it was the blizzard raging outside, but then, he saw a strange light. He gasped as a strange white steam engine entered the shed. Bits of clothe hung from it's boiler, and it's eyes were a ghastly pale. "Who are you?", shuddered Diesel. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past", said the engine, "And you're coming with me". Just then, the Ghost let off steam, filling the entire shed.

When the steam cleared, Diesel and the Ghost of Christmas found themselves outside. "Where are we?", asked Diesel. "Not where", said the Ghost, "When." Then, they saw it. It was Diesel, and was talking to some trucks. "I remember this", said Diesel, "This was when I first came here and got back at Duck for laughing at me". "Yes", said the Ghost as he let off steam, "But Duck wasn't very happy". They then saw Duck being banished from the sheds, with the younger Diesel laughing all the while. Diesel felt awful, but there was more. The Ghost then showed him the time he pushed trucks into the sea, and when tried to be the World's Strongest Engine. But then, the Ghost said: "This is my favorite part". It was earlier that day, when the tree fell on Salty. "It doesn't seem like you were very busy", said the Ghost, "Salty wasn't very happy this Christmas". "I cannot bear to see anymore", said Diesel at last, "Take me back, please". "OK", said the Ghost of Christmas Past, "But the worst is yet to come".

Diesel awoke in his shed. "Phew", he said, "It was only a dream". Suddenly, he heard a whistle. Terrified, Diesel ran out of his shed and into the swirling blizzard outside! He sped down the line and stopped in front of the entrance to a huge forest. There, ice cold in the snow, was a huge engine, with smoke deflectors on the sides of his smokebox, red and green paint, a wreath around his short funnel, and Christmas lights on his boiler. "Ho ho ho", said the engine, "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. Come on down, and know me better, man!" "B-But there's no such thing as ghosts", sputtered Diesel. "Then what am I?", asked the Ghost of Christmas Present, "Come on down, and know me better, man!" Diesel moved a bit closer and saw the woods were covered in bright, colorful lights, with tables of food set up next to the tracks. "Why the long face?", asked the Ghost of Christmas Present, "It's Christmas Eve, and there are so many things to be happy about". "What's all this food for?", asked Diesel. "It is the Food of Generosity", said the Ghost of Christmas Present, "The food which you have long denied your fellow man and engine". "No one has ever shown me generosity", huffed Diesel. "You've never given them reason to", said the Ghost, "But there are some who have the warmth in there hearts to love even the likes of you. You'll see". Suddenly, the Ghost appeared behind Diesel and pushed him toward his destination.

They stopped outside the diesel sheds. Inside, diesels like Mavis, Salty, Arry and Bert, Splatter and Dodge, Derek, Daisy, and Diesel 10, with his massive claw, were enjoying what looked to be a wonderful party. "OK", said Mavis, "Who will guess the next engine?" "I will", said Splatter, the Purple Diesel, "Is it Lady?" "Nope", said Mavis, "Guess again". "What about Rosie?", asked Dodge, the Olive Engine. "I'll give you a hint", said Mavis, "He's a diesel". "Is he black?", asked Derek. "Certainly", said Mavis. "With a bad attitude?", asked Salty. "Definitely", said Mavis. "Wicked to the core, and not showing up to our Diesel Christmas Party?", asked Diesel 10 as he raised his claw aloft. "Uh, yes", said Mavis. "I got it", said Daisy, "It's Diesel". "Sadly yes", said Mavis with a sigh, "If only he was here with us". "I'll say", said Diesel 10, "Even I wished Lady a very Merry Christmas. All Diesel ever says is 'Bah Humbug'". "Well", said Derek, "I could go get him if you'd like". "No thanks", said Arry and Bert, "We'd sooner invite Gordon than him". "Besides", said Diesel 10, "it's not worth losing the both of you on the blizzard outside". Diesel started to feel sad. "On to the next stop", said the Ghost of Christmas Present. With a puff of smoke, Diesel and the Ghost disappeared.

They then appeared outside of the Sodor Times building. Since the tracks were narrow gauge, Diesel and the Ghost simply floated above them. They looked into the window and saw a very merry party. The reporters and their dates drank heavily and danced blissfully. Mr. Owain, the old boss of the newspaper, stood up on a desk. "Drink up, my friends and Niles", he called, "Christmas is upon us! Let's have some fun!" He leaped off the desk and danced with Miss Fletcher, the secretary. Jason Wolcheck played music on his mixer, while Leonard, his sidekick, filmed the proceedings. The Professor stood near the window, alone. Niles, a reporter with black hair and a near constant frown, approached him. "Why the long face, Professor?", he asked. "Oh nothing", said the Professor wistfully, "It's just that the year is about to end, but I wish it wouldn't. The events of summer have given me a new thing to work for in life". "Well", said Niles with a rare smile on his face, "I'd suggest finding a girlfriend in the coming year". Just then, Matilda, a girl with brown hair, slight freckles, blue eyes, and red dress, ran over and kissed Niles. "Come on", she said gleefully as she pulled him into a dance. "I don't see how this is supposed to make me feel better", said Diesel. "Let the Christmas spirit take over", said the Ghost, "and you'll experience the same joy". Just then, the Professor looked out the window and saw Diesel and the Ghost of Christmas Present. He silently closed the blinds, with only a neutral expression on his face. "How do you feel about flying?", asked the Ghost. "Why?", asked Diesel. "No reason", said the Ghost of Christmas Present. Suddenly, the two engines took off into the air!

Diesel looked down and saw the Island of Sodor moving beneath him. "Ho ho ho!", laughed the Ghost of Christmas Present, "Hang on tight! It's about to get bumpy!" They then dived down and flew over the ocean. When Diesel saw massive, horned reptiles swimming beneath him, he realized that he wasn't on Sodor anymore. "Where are we?", he asked. "Over the Mystic Seas, near the Magic Railroad", said the Ghost of Christmas Present. They then flew past Bulstrode, whose crew sang Christmas carols as they sailed across the choppy waters. Suddenly, a massive beast with a long neck surfaced from the water! Diesel yelped, but he and the Ghost simply flew past him. Suddenly, they flew over land, and flying horse whinnied and flew beside them. The two engines flew over the desert, where nomad riders rode their horses across the dunes. They saw Prince Achmed and Rusty at the desert outpost near the sea. They flew further and saw an old, abandoned hacienda, it's paint fading from months of disuse. They then flew past a castle, which looked like like a Spanish style castle combined with an Arabian structure. "Who lives there?", asked Diesel. "Why", said the Ghost, "the great hero Zorro and his family". Diesel and the Ghost the flew by a grove of trees as a huge werewolf looked up them. Suddenly, they flew past giant birds as they neared a mountain range. Just then, a massive griffin flew past Diesel and the Ghost. Diesel could hear the cry of wolves as they neared their destination, a brilliant palace made of the mountain and ice.

Diesel and the Ghost of Christmas Present flew into the engine entrance on the side of the castle, just as Dustin, the Snow Engine, was pulling in. "Milady", he called, "He's here". Out of the red coach stepped Jimmy. "Why are we here?", asked Diesel. "This is the home of the Snow Queen", said the Ghost, "She lives here in solitude. But Jimmy still loves her very much". "What?", said Diesel, "That old witch?" Then, he saw her. She was easily the most beautiful woman Diesel ever laid eyes on. She had blue hair which covered part of her face. She wore a black and blue dress, with a trim lined with mink fur. Her eyes were cyan, like the ice in the shelter, and she wore the happiest smile of anyone Diesel had ever seen. "Merry Christmas", said Jimmy. "Merry Christmas", said the Snow Queen. "So", said Jimmy with visible glee, "I was looking through some things, and I found this"...He handed her a box, wrapped up in colorful wrapping paper and a neat, red bow. The Snow Queen opened her present…and gasped. "It's him", she said shaking, "It's the boy who saved me." It was indeed him, though in photo form. The boy in question had red hair, with a small quiff in the front of it. His smile radiated warmth from inside his picture frame. "How did you find this?", smiled the Snow Queen. "That", said Jimmy, "is photo of my grandfather. His name was Tintin. As for how you're not as old as he is, my guess would be that he rescued you before the collapse of the Magic Railroad." The Snow Queen grinned and took hold of Jimmy's hand. "My turn", she said as she pulled him upstairs. The Ghost of Christmas Present then let off steam, and he and Diesel shrank to fly after them. As they flew past, they knocked over a crate. "Darn ghosts", muttered Dustin.

The Snow Queen and Jimmy ran up to a massive ice garden outside the main tower of the palace. Every variety of flower was present and accounted for, albeit in a frozen state. "These are gifts from the Goddess Skadi", said the Snow Queen, "But I made the best part after you came"… And there it was. It was an ice sculpture of Jimmy and the Snow Queen, locked in an eternal embrace. "Whenever you or my guards are not around", she explained, "I look at this to remind myself of how far I've come. Do you like it?" "Like it?", said Jimmy, "I love it! But where are your guards?" "It's Christmas", said the Snow Queen, "Besides, Woolly and Bubo are on patrol. They think they'll finally catch Santa Claus this year. How silly". "Yes", said Jimmy as he though of Bubo, the Robot Owl, "But I don't think you'll be worried about me not being here". "Why?", wondered the Snow Queen. "Because", said Jimmy, "I got you this". He then produced a passport. "Now", he said, "wherever I go, you can come with me if you'd like". "What if people are afraid of me?", asked the Snow Queen, a hint of sadness evident in her voice. "No one will fear you as long as I love you", said Jimmy. The Snow Queen smiled and pulled Jimmy in for a kiss. Diesel and the Ghost of Christmas Present then disappeared.

When they appeared on a rack at normal size, Diesel asked: "What's wrong with that girl?" "Much I'm afraid", said the Ghost of Christmas Present, "If these shadows remain unchanged, this relationship won't last for long?" "They'll break up?", asked Diesel, horrified. "Worse", said the Ghost as he started fading. "Wait", cried Diesel, "Don't go! You must tell me about the Snow Queen". But there he was, alone in the forest. Fog was rolling in along with the blizzard. Diesel was becoming more terrified every second. Then, he heard it. It sounded like another engine. Could it be Thomas, Lady, maybe even Edward? No. it was the Final Ghost. Diesel couldn't move, he was too scared! Then, he saw it. The Ghost of Christmas Future. In the back of his mind, he hoped it would be warm and friendly like the other Christmas Ghosts. But then, he saw him for himself. He was no engine. The Ghost in question had huge arms and shoulders, which lead to a massive body covered in jet black fur. His legs were the legs of a monstrous goat. Wrapped around him were long, black chains and hooks. But was the face that scared Diesel the most. Long horns curved from his forehead, he had shiny, ivory teeth, and his eyes, those horrid eyes, were blood red and staring right at Diesel. With a flick of his wrist, the Ghost of Christmas Future wrapped Diesel in a heavy chain that burned like hot coals! Then, the Ghost dragged him off!

Diesel then saw an epic battle taking place atop...himself! Jimmy and his arch-nemesis, the long-haired Professor Barnaby, were locked in mortal combat on Diesel's cab! "It's over, Barnaby", cried Jimmy as he dodged sword strikes! Barnaby growled and slashed at Jimmy! They then locked blades as Thomas rode up to Diesel's side, with Zorro flying behind him on Tornado, the Flying Horse! Suddenly, Diesel noticed a broken track and sped up! He derailed and sent Jimmy and Professor Barnaby falling over! Before he could get up and run, Jimmy was instantly crushed to death by Diesel, who laughed in delight at his most evil deed! Fog then rolled in, and when it cleared, the Ghost of Christmas Future pointed to a sad scene. All of Jimmy's friends were there to bid their final farewells. There was the Professor, Sir Ronald Brown, the former controller of the Skarloey Railway, and his successor, Bronson Stiles, the American man of business. Hunter couple, Jackson and Etilka, came to bow their hats and heads. Prince Achmed laid down a ceremonial dagger on his coffin as it was lowered into the ground. Zorro and Senor Super Hero, wearing a standard suit instead of his luchador garb, laid flowers over the fresh dirt. Jimmy's friends from Shining Time Station, Billy Two-Feathers and Stacy Jones, put flowers and feathers near his tombstone. Jason and Leonard tastefully didn't film the funeral and instead left hand-written notes on his coffin. Even the Troll King arrived to pay his respects. But the most devastated of all was the Snow Queen, who couldn't even deliver her eulogy, as she was so choked up by her own tears. Suddenly, Diesel saw the Snow Queen's sad fate: locked away in a mental asylum once again. The Professor, Bubo the Owl, and Woolly the Yeti came to visit her. "How is she?", asked the Professor. "Well", said the Doctor, "it's bad. She won't eat or sleep; heck, she's lost her ability to speak. If this keeps up, she'll be dead in a month". Woolly, unable to take it, buried his face in his hands and cried. The Professor could only look into the Snow Queen's cell and say: "I'm so sorry, Eliza". The Snow Queen couldn't look at him; all she could do was weep.

Diesel then saw the worst moment of all: his own death. Diesel 10, Splatter, and Dodge pushed him into the scrapyard on a flatbed. High up on a platform stood Sir Topham Hatt himself. "Diesel", he said with chilling finality, "What you've done is worse then anything you've ever done before. You killed a boy. A boy who touched the hearts of those around him. As such, you'll pay for his death with your own". Suddenly, a huge claw picked Diesel off the flatbed. "No", he cried, "Please sir, don't do this! I'm sorry! Diesel 10, help me!" "Let's go boys", said Diesel 10, "I can't even stand the sight of him". The last thing Diesel saw before death was his friends leaving him to be melted down! "Ghost", said Diesel, "Why do you show me...this?" Suddenly, the fog rolled in again.

When it cleared, Diesel saw his soul being judged by the Gods themselves. He looked around and saw that he was in a huge cavern with Greek style temples built in. The sounds of Cerberus the three-headed dog filled the air. High up on his throne sat Hades, the skull-faced King of the Underworld, with his wife Persephone. To their left stood Ma'at, the winged Goddess of Justice, and next to a massive scale stood jackal-headed Anubis, God of Death and Mummification. In an instant, he pulled out Diesel's heart and put on a scale with a feather on the other side. The heart dropped while the feather went up. "Guilty", said Anubis, and he tossed the heart to Amut, a monster with a crocodile head and lion body! Suddenly, Diesel was seized by the Servants of Set, hideous demons with heads of baboons, bodies of humans, and the wings of bats! They took him to the Fields of Punishment, where other Servants started hitting him with red hot hammers, causing searing pain! Diesel and the Ghost of Christmas Future then saw the other tormented souls. Some held down by burning chains, others forced into meaningless tasks. There was Sisyphus, the man who cheated death and was thus punished by pushing a huge boulder up a mountain, which always rolled to the bottom. In a lake of fire, Tantalus sat submerged, forever cursed with hunger after killing his son to serve as dinner for the Gods. Near him lived the eternal prison of the Titans, beings who ruled before the Gods. Guarding that was Apophis, a huge snake capable of swallowing Gods whole. The demons of the Underworld then flew out to brand Diesel, who cried out in pain as he was fitted with heavy chains! He could only watch as he was chained to the ground, unable to escape the eternal torment of Hades' kingdom. Suddenly, more demons appeared with torches and flaming whips! The started to flay and brand Diesel! "Ghost", said Diesel, "I'm not the engine I was before. I promise, I'll honor Christmas and attempt to keep it all year. Just give me another chance. Please".

Suddenly, Diesel found himself in his shed, with the rising sun shining through. He looked around for any Ghosts, any tricks. Then, it hit him. "Merry Christmas", he shouted as he burst out of his shed, "I'm as light as a feather! I'm giddy as a schoolboy!" He immediately raced over to the Narrow Gauge Junction. There was Proteus, waiting for Diesel on the other side of the platform. "Merry Christmas, Diesel", said Proteus. "Merry Christmas", said Diesel, "Proteus, do you still grant wishes?" "I do", said Proteus with a twinkle in his eye, "But only on special occasions". "Well", said Diesel, "I hope this wish is special enough". He whispered to Proteus. "Yes", said Proteus as his lamp started to glow, "That will do perfectly".

Jimmy and the Snow Queen awoke to see the sunrise over the mountains. "Merry Christmas, Eliza", said Jimmy as he kissed her cheek. They looked over to the Christmas tree, a normal spruce with ornaments. Underneath it were Woolly and Bubo, who were opening their presents while bickering to each other about not capturing Santa Claus once again. "Why does he want to capture Santa anyway?", asked the Snow Queen. "It's a very long story", said Jimmy. Suddenly, they heard a whistle. It was Dustin. "Milady", he called, "There's something here for you". Jimmy and the Snow Queen went to the platform to see it. It was a package addressed to them both. They opened it and found a silver swan. "It's a symbol of the Valkyries", said the Snow Queen, "Whoever sent us this has wished good luck upon our relationship". They then kissed in overwhelming joy.

Later, Thomas the Tank Engine and his steam engine friends were treated to a surprise of their own. Diesel and his friends came to sing Christmas carols. "Merry Christmas", cried Diesel. "Merry Christmas", called Thomas. "And God bless us, everyone", said Percy, the Green Engine. Then, all the engines started to sing Put a Little Love in Your Heart together. Why Diesel changed his attitude on Christmas didn't matter. All that mattered was that everyone was happy. Even the Sodor Times staff was happy, since they all got bonuses. The Professor just shook his head and said: "Proteus".

So now, we end this first season where it began: on a mountain mine with Bertram, the Old Warrior, Rusty, the Little Diesel, and Lady, the Golden Engine. "So", said Bertram, "Merry Christmas, to all of Sodor, and the Magic Railroad". "Indeed", said Rusty, "I can't wait for next year". "The Foreman hasn't arrived yet", said Lady, "What do you boys want to do for now". "Reminisce", said Bertram, "Let's see. I lost my tender, Thomas helped Derek, Rosie overcame her arrogance, and let's not forget the many adventures of Jimmy and the Professor". "It sure has been interesting", said Rusty, "Will anything like happen again?" "Only time will tell", said Lady.

The End.


End file.
